vivre que la perfection avec moi
by GhostWhispererFangirl
Summary: A Ked and Jimel AU; set in 1785 France. Ned is the son of Lord, and Katherine the daughter of poor farmer. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A Ked and Jimel AU; set in 1785.**

 **Ned is the son of Lord, and Katherine the daughter of poor farmer. Melinda is Katherine's older sibling, a maid for a wealthy store owner and their father is searching for someone to have her hand in marriage and double their land, but Melinda in uninterested for now. She wants love, real love, and always makes sure her sister understands to never marry someone she doesn't truly love or out of benefit for their father, who was nothing but a disappointment since they day they were both born. Jim on the other had was the son of a knight, and a knight himself. His closest friend was Ned, and he was his personal bodyguard, under his and Ned's father's order to keep Ned in line and safe until his wedding.**

* * *

All Ned knew was that he usually didn't get a view like this. He didn't usually see the world as one full of wonder and not just boredom and duties. He felt free, riding through this little village. This would all be his one day, once he succeeded his father's lordship.

Lately all he did was sit and listen to his mother and Lady Celeste babble on about wedding details and how many children they should have.

The most recent number was seven and he just wasn't ready for that. He was barely used to being twenty one. Let alone the responsibilities he would have as a husband and father.

He liked the little freedom he has as of now, which wasn't much. This ride was the most freedom he'd had in months. Looking at all the people living their lives, selling things in the market and making their own decisions. Seeing how the people just talked amongst each other without a care in the world. He bet they didn't have worry about having chaperones or strict weddings. Well maybe they have those problems, but they don't have Delia Banks as a mother like he does.

If they wanted to talk to someone, they did. They didn't have to rearrange the entire day just to have a conversation. They didn't have to sneak past tutors and servants who were there to keep you from living.

But his biggest worry was getting past Jim, his personal knight and only friend who never left his side which had it's perks and downfalls.

"Ned, how did the lunch-in go with Lady Celeste and your mother?" Jim questioned.

"Alright. It went just fine." Ned muttered, overlooking the village and just going back to the reigns in his hands.

"Are you enjoying this ride? We'll be out of the village soon and to the countryside." Jim asked. "I know how much you love the countryside after a troubling day."

"It's quite nice actually. The sun feels good on my face," he replied. "Thank you for suggesting this to my father."

"How long has it been since you went outside?" Jim laughed. "And you're welcome. You deserve to have some time away from all the flowers and decor plans for the wedding."

"Almost a week, but technically last night when I was on my balcony." He answered.

"How are things with Celeste? Still having cold feet?" Jim asked. "Last time you saw her things were a little dark."

"I barely know her," he sighed. "And I'm to be married to her in two weeks."

"You've been engaged to her since before you were conceived." Jim muttered. "You really need to get your things in order. You're going to marry her Ned."

"I should have a say in who I marry," he replied.

"Well you know if you told your mother she wouldn't let your father do this to you. But you haven't, so you must like her." Jim replied. "At least a little."

Ned just rode ahead, watching the way heads turned and how girls smiled at him.

He basked in it. And that's when he saw her.

Katherine stood by her father and sister in a yellow dress. He hadn't seen her three weeks, and she looked so much thinner. Her face was sunken in and dirt was lathered onto her tanned skin.

"She's a nice girl, that I'll admit. But there is no connection, no feelings of love when I'm with her. Isn't that something I should have for someone I'm about to wed?" He replied quickly. "Would you ever marry someone you felt no connection for?"

"You marrying is much different from me marrying." Jim explained.

He noticed the way she spoke with a fellow who wanted to buy something and he smiled.

"Excuse my rudeness here Jim, but I'll be right back." He said before sliding down. "No more than ten minutes."

"Ned!" Jim called as he slid down as well. "We don't have time for a pit stop if you want to get to the countryside."

Ned dashed across the dirt road and she turned her head to see him.

He grasped her arm and pulled her into the alleyway.

He kissed her deeply as he leaned her against the brick wall. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

"Where have you been?" She gasped.

"Busy," he answered. "I begged Jim to let me out today, and all I have is a few minutes before he comes looking."

"With your wedding preparations?" She rolled her eyes.

"Katherine, don't speak to me that way." He replied.

"Then don't treat me like a mistress because I won't be one." She muttered.

"Why do you look so skinny?" He asked, worried for her more than he was for anyone in his life.

"And I haven't eaten in a few days. Stop worrying." She sighed. "It usually happens a few times in the year."

"Why haven't you ate?" He asked. "Are you worried about your figure because I happen to like some meat on your bones."

"There's no food Ned! The collectors took more this time for the ball tomorrow from my father." She explained. "We don't have enough to eat and still make profit."

"I will bring you food," he answered.

"No. You will not bring me anything if I cannot share with my mother and sisters. My father ate in front of all four of us last night." She replied. "He stuffed his face and laughed before going to spend the rest of our last bit of money on liquor."

"I will talk to him," he replied, pulling away abruptly.

"No," she grabbed his hand. "He will surely beat me again and I'd like to be let outside." She paused and then looked at him. "He's complicated Ned. I know he cares more about his liquor than my mother and my sisters. We all know that, but the doesn't mean we say anything about it. Not anymore."

"Katherine, would you really rather be trudging through the mud than eating?" Ned asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I quite like the feeling of mud under my feet thank you very much." Katherine responded rather quickly.

"Maybe I'll just send you back to your work," he muttered.

"You're cheeky," she smiled.

"I will let my father know about the shortage of food at dinner tonight," he answered. "Will you be attending the ball tomorrow night?"

She nodded and smiled, allowing him to help her just this once.

"You mean your engagement ball?" She laughed. "Why would I attend? I have nothing to wear."

"I will get you a dress from Paris," he smiled. "I would rather enjoy a dance with you."

She smiled and the shook her head.

"Just this one time," she replied. "But I won't attend your wedding, and that's a promise."

"There will be no wedding to Lady Celeste," he whispered. "I will make sure of that."

"Ned," she warned. "Do not do that. You may feel something for me, but this could ruin your father and you."

"I love you Katherine Ann," he replied and then kissed her deeply, letting is tongue roam in her mouth. "And I will marry you."

"I knew it!" Jim scolded. "Ned what are you doing?"

They couple turned there head to see Jim standing there in all his glory, with a scowl.

They were in for it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim scowled as Ned ran off, disappearing into an alleyway all to quick for Jim to see if he'd pulled anyone with him.

Did the boy not realize they only had limited time before they were due back for a meeting with Lord Charles, Ned's father!

Jim did not want to be sitting out in the sun all day waiting for Ned to come back. The heat was so devastating these days, and in full dress Jim thought he was going to shrivel up on the spot. The sun seemed to bite into him, to eat into his skin and eyes despite his hat.

He could feel the perspiration under his arms, soaking darkly into his clothes as he dropped down to the dirt road, rubbing his steed's belly.

"Are you feeling this heat boy?" He gave an apple to the horse and tied him to the nearest post, striding over to Ned's horse, doing the same to him. "I'll be right back."

He walked across the dirt road, not having the patience to wait on Ned anymore. He really did want to get to the countryside and ride more freely before they were due back to the manor.

The feel of eyes on him as he crossed the road made him smile and walk taller.

"You're looking dashing today Monsieur James," a young girl giggled as he passed her.

"Thank you," he nodded at her and she blushed a bright red, grinning back at him.

He rounded the corner and saw Ned with her.

That silly farm girl he'd been dancing around with on and off since he was merely a boy.

"There will be no wedding to Lady Celeste," Ned whispered. "I will make sure of that."

"Ned," the farm girl warned. "Do not do that. You may feel something for me, but this could ruin your father and you."

"I love you Katherine Ann, and I will marry you." Ned replied and then kissed her deeply.

It wasn't a brief gesture of goodbye.

Jim watched as the couple leaned further into their embrace, both touching each other in someway.

She clutched him by his dress shirt, her hand splaying over his partially open chest. And Ned clutched her by her waist, hands roaming over the small of her back and kissing her deeply.

"I knew it!" Jim scolded, marching forward. "Ned what are you doing?" They couple turned their heads to see Jim standing there in all his glory, with a scowl. "I thought I strictly told you to stop seeing this... this silly farm girl!"

"I am more than some silly farm girl," she gasped. "You don't just get to go around treating people this way. It's just rude."

"I wasn't speaking to you," Jim muttered, grabbing onto Ned's arm and pulling him forward. "Let's go Ned. We're wasting time."

"No," Ned yanked his arm away and stepped back toward Katherine. "I love her."

"You are to be married in two weeks!" Jim yelled. "You must keep your alliances with Lady Celeste tight. You must not stray. Once you're married that is a different story, if you want to be that kind of husband and go back to Katherine then so be it, but I am to make sure you get married."

"There will not be a wedding! I will speak to my father the moment I get back to the manor, and my father takes what I say seriously." Ned muttered.

"Does he now?" Jim asked.

"Indeed he does," Ned turned to her. "I will come talk to you in the morning."

"Alright," she smiled at him as he turned and walked away.

Katherine smoothed out her dress and walked past Jim, and he looped his arm in hers.

"I'll escort you back." Jim said softly.

"I can walk fine on my own." She scoffed, trying to pull her arm away.

They rounded the corner and her sister walked forward.

"Katherine! Where have you been?" Her sister marched forward and Jim couldn't help but stare.

Everything moved as she did.

She watched in amusement as Jim couldn't keep his eyes off of Melinda, his eyes traveling over her figure, up to her bursting cleavage, and down to her swelling hips.

"I was just-" She responded.

"Never mind about where you were, I need your help getting orders together." Melinda replied, grabbing her sister's hand. "Father left, as usual and James what are you doing in this side of the village?"

"Melinda, it's been too long." Jim stepped forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"It's been two years," Melinda laughed.

"I'll just be getting those orders together." She added as she stepped past Jim and her sister.

"The last time I saw you, you were in my bed..." He whispered, a smile appearing on his face.

"You promised not to speak of that," Melinda stepped forward and pressed her finger to his chest.

"I think about you all the time," he whispered. "I have wanted you ever since I last saw you."

Melinda watched as her father stumbled from the pub and sighed.

"You must go," Melinda answered and the pushed him away. "Before my father sees that I am not doing what I am supposed to be."

"Promise me you will attend the party tomorrow evening with your sister?" He asked.

"I do," Melinda smiled and then pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It doesn't mean I forgive you for what was done just two years ago."

Melinda moved quickly and went to Katherine's side, helping her with the produce as their father returned.

Jim sighed and turned on his heel, marching to his horse and riding off toward the manor. Ned had already left, and he would save this union with Lady Celeste if it were the last thing he did.

* * *

Jim entered the parlor room just as Ned lunged with his wooded sword on his father with a chuckle.

"Quick move, but not quick enough." His father knocked the wooden sword from Ned' hands and knocked him to the floor. "Your mind is elsewhere. Is it on your fiancé or the slender farm girl Katherine with her breasts like two pigeons, huh?"

"If I told you I might have to beat you at sparing. Plus you have a liking for pigeons as I recall." Ned stood quickly and smiled. "We need to talk father."

"By all means, explain." His father asked, nodding to Jim.

"I would like to end my engagement to Lady Celeste," he answered.

"Under what grounds my son?" His father cleared his throat.

"I am in love with another..." He replied.

"The farm girl?" His father smiled softly.

"Indeed," he answered.

"Love or not your marriage to Lady Celeste has been an agreement since you were a sickly baby." His father replied. "I am sorry son, but this conversation is over."

"Let's go again," he muttered.

"Is it a good idea for a Lord to spar with his inheritor when in a bad mood?" His father asked.

"If you win I will marry Lady Celeste and shut up about this whole subject. If I win you end the alliance with Spain and let me marry Katherine." He suggested.

His father smiled smugly and bowed, raising his sword. Ned reached for his and chuckled, lunging forward with a shout.

He held the blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always leveled with the nose, just as his father had taught him. He had stalled his father's strike, but watched a wretched, stained grin split Charles' lips as his blade shivered under the brutality of his compelling strength.

"You're going to lose," his father laughed.

Ned knocked his father back and swiped his father with his sword, knocking his out of his grasp. He raised his sword over his head and went to lover it down as a gesture.

"Very good." His father chuckled. "Very good."

"When can you talk to Lady Celeste's father?" He asked, dropping his wooden sword and stretching, waving over a servant and taking a drink of water.

"Oh that's not going to happen." His father answered.

"But your word? Your wager." He yelled.

"That's what Lords do. We make promises to everybody and whatever works for realm we keep otherwise they never happened." His father explained as he marched out of the room. "That's your lesson for today."

"That's not the way to negotiate with your father-" Jim muttered, stepping forward, arms behind his back.

"I don't need anymore lessons right now." Ned scoffed as he stormed out after his father. "I've frankly had enough of you today James."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really want to go to a ball :/ Prom just isn't the same to be honest lol. I was born in the wrong time period *flings self onto my bed dramatically* but I'm glad I was born now too... let's be honest here lol. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was the next evening, and Katherine and Melinda were readying for the engagement ball.

Two packages arrived at their farm house just outside the city that morning, a dress for both of the girls.

"Alright Katherine it's not your first, but your best kisser." Melinda asked as she pulled the strings on Katherine's corset.

"It was a man not a boy," Katherine giggled, wincing as her sister pulled tighter. "Alright. I need to breathe some, sister."

"Who? You must tell me!" Melinda gasped and pulled once more before knotting it. "Katherine, I want details about this man."

"All I will say is there is no point in waiting on boys our own ages who have no idea what they are doing." Katherine walked to her dress bag and tossed a look over her shoulder. "Either find yourself a man or take care of your needs yourself."

"My little sister talking with such big words like she doesn't still have her virginity," Melinda snickered as she sat down upon the seat by the mirror.

"Is there ever moments when you wish you had yours back?" Katherine pulled the gown from it's wrapping carefully and adjusted everything.

"In a logical sense, of course, but when I think about that time I don't regret what happened. I loved him, I still feel it sometimes." Melinda walked over and buttoned up the back carefully before fixing her sister's hair a bit. "I never want you to think that you have to save yourself. If you find love, take it and run because father will never let you marry if it doesn't help him in some way."

"I know," Katherine smiled lightly. "You've told me time and time again."

"Just making sure you remembered," Melinda winked before smiling. "There, now look. You could be a royal."

"As do you," Katherine turned around. "We both look beautiful, now promise me you'll talk to him tonight."

"I promise you that I will talk to him," Melinda scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you," Katherine reached for her coat. "Now let's go before we are late."

Melinda nodded and grabbed her own coat, following her sister out.

* * *

The manor's doors opened and Melinda and Katherine were escorted in along with many others.

They walked amongst the crowd until they came to a large staircase with a balcony and looked over the party.

The girls had never seen such expensive things or had the chance to attend a party at the manor before.

They'd never seen a scene like this before. Not up close at least, not fully. The other women there were dressed in such finery; they'd never seen so much lace and silk, such finely styled hair. Katherine was privately glad that wigs had gone out of fashion again; she'd never appreciated the style.

The shadows of the dancers were reflected on the walls, making every surface flicker, dancing with light and shadow as the people moved in perfect time to the music.

They both sucked in a breath to see beyond the ballroom to where the banquet was set up, the sight of all that food beyond their imaginings.

"So this is where all of the food goes, and then is just thrown out afterwards..." Melinda muttered. "They get to have their fancy parties while their village starves in the streets."

"It's so beautiful," Katherine marveled at the marble floors and the silver china. "Could you imagine living here?"

"Living here with all these fancy things comes at a price that you're too young to understand," Melinda explained.

"It would be a dream," Katherine smiled and looked over the party. "Look there's Ned!"

"With his fiance," Melinda added as she started down the staircase. "Come on, let's go get something to drink."

She noticed how he looked up at her and smiled, saying something and then walking away from his conversation.

"I'm coming," she smiled and followed.

* * *

Ned stood beside Lady Celeste who was talking about their honeymoon that was to be in Paris, how excited she was to see the countryside as he looked around the ball room, his eyes searching for the girl who truly had his heart.

His eyes found the girl he was looking for. She was in the center of the upper balcony looking over the party with her sister, who looked annoyed, crowded by several men who had their eye on her.

"Excuse me, I must go tend to something." Ned whispered to the group of people as he slipped past them, walking up to her slowly, his heart beating.

Her dress shimmered like the grey-blue dusk sky. The strapless, embroidered bodice hugged her feminine body, perfectly accentuating her smooth curves and. The beautiful wrapped satin skirt flowed out from her body, with embroidered taffeta bursting from the bottom like a butterfly from its cocoon.

He just knew when he saw this dress sitting in the back of his mother's closet that it would look perfect on her.

"Katherine, it's a pleasure to see you," he held his hand to her as she stepped off of the staircase. She smiled and bowed slightly, giving him her hand as he pressed it to her mouth. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," she gasped as he brought her out to the floor.

"I'll just be over here, alone." Melinda sighed and reached for a flute of alcohol from a servant's tray.

"I'll warn you now, but I've never dance before." She sighed. "I've never been given the opportunity."

"No need to worry," Ned grinned.

The music spun around them lifting away gravity.

She couldn't count how many times she had squished his foot under her own. Still he smiled brightly as their heels clicked over the ballroom floor. He watched as her hair spun out and bounced more with each move and beat.

This was perfect. This was dancing and art coming to life, strong pointed moves didn't matter here. All that mattered was the person.

"I'm terrible," she smiled as the song ended and he brought her off the dance floor.

"You're getting better," he whispered.

"I suppose," she laughed. "Thank you for the dress. It's beautiful."

"It may be beautiful on it's own, but it looks much better when you wear it." He smiled.

"Son, is this the farm girl you were talking about yesterday?" Charles clapped his son on the back as he stood next to him. "You weren't kidding about her brea-"

"Katherine forgive me, my father can be a bit rude to guests." Ned sighed as he looked to his father, nudging the last bit of his sentence to rubbish. "Yes, father, this is the girl I was speaking about."

"It's nice to see you have such good taste in women," Charles laughed. "How is she on a scale of one to ten?"

"Is that all I am to you?" She blinked as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "A girl to ruin?"

"Katherine no," he stuttered. "I never spoke of you in that sense. I don't want anything from you, but to love you."

"Why don't I believe you?" She replied and turned on her heel before running out of the ballroom.

"Father! What have you done!" He yelled.

"I did what you should have done years ago. Let her go son," Charles exclaimed. "Let her heal her broken heart with another commoner and have a happy simple life. She is not of the same kind like us higher folk."

"I'm going to marry her," he muttered. "I don't care if I lose the riches or the parties, as long as I have her I will be happy."

"We've had this talk before." Charles sighed.

"Not quite. I see the way you look at mother and the way she looks at you." He explained.

"What's this about?" Charles asked.

"You married mother because you loved her." He yelled. "Why can't I have that? It's not fair that you got a choice and I don't."

"Very well Lord in waiting. We'll do this your way." Charles leveled his glare. "You may have your chance with the farm girl, but win or lose you will answer for it. That's what rulers do."

"Thank you father," he answered.

"You have to tell Lady Celeste, I will speak to her father about the matter." Charles left and Ned strided over to Celeste who was standing by her mother.

"May I speak with you, alone?" He asked.

"Of course," Celeste smiled and took his hand, leaving her mother to go to the dance floor.

He spun her immediately, dipping her and smiling at her.

"What's this about?" Celeste asked. "You aren't having cold feet, are you?"

"I am in love with another woman," he said clearly. "And at first I thought I could live with marrying you, just take her as a mistress and live my life, but I cannot do that. I cannot marry someone who i don't truly love. We've known each other since we were children, but I have never felt anything towards you. It's always been her, since I was a mere boy."

"You can't just break an alliance." Celeste muttered. "My father won't let it happen. We need this, our village is dying."

"I see how you look a Tómas from Portugal and how he looks at you." He explained. "Why not marry him for love? He has just as much money if not more than my family has."

"My father wants to be apart of the French bloodline and it's what my village needs." Celeste explained.

"It's over. There is nothing you can do about this." He took as step back from her, and ran off, following where Katherine had run off. "Find another to marry because I will never be your husband."

As he pushed open the large door she immediately heard her sobs, and saw her by the window looking over the village.

"Go away Ned," she sobbed. "I don't want to hear you try and change anything."

"Katherine. It's done. My engagement to Lady Celeste is over." He ran to her side, pulling her face to his and looking in her eyes. "We can be together like we're supposed to be."

"What?" She replied, wiping her tear away. "Oh Ned... But how?"

"I supposed I was inspired by a certain woman in my life." He smiled. "I'm truly sorry about my father. He acts on instinct when he talks and thought that hurting you would better my engagement with Celeste. But after we argued and talked things over he agreed to let me choose!"

"I can't believe it." She whispered. "We can be together?"

"We can," he smiled.

She stared at him as he gazed back at me, a smile ghosting over his cheeks.

"Katherine," he whispered, his face was only inches from hers and the warmth of his breath lit her up like a candle.

A rush of heat started in her chest and slowly spread throughout her body, reaching every last limb. She could feel his eyes watching her every move, from the slight twitch of her lip to the way her shoulders rose and fell as she breath she took. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of her face and in an instant his lips were on hers.

They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. He moved them around in circles and her heart swelled. His breathing was deep and loud in her ear. He moaned and so, she did too.

He pressed her against the column and pulled her waist closer.

"I want to be with you completely, but I need more time." She gasped, her lip quivering as they separated.

"How long?" He whispered, his heart racing as he leaned his face against her cheek. "When you're ready. Of course."

"Thank you." She whispered. "I should be getting home. It's late."

"Where's your sister?" He asked.

"I saw her with James," she smiled.

"My friend James?" He laughed.

"Yes, the one interrupted us yesterday. They have a long and intimate history." She explained. "A story far too long to tell before my father comes barging in here and gets himself hung."

"I'll bring you home," he smiled. "I'll make you happy, you know."

"You already have." She whispered, and pressed their lips together once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one's for Meowser Clancy. I've been holding off on Jimel interaction just to get a feel for their characters in this period because even though they still are Jim and Melinda they do change a little bit each time I write them in a new AU. I feel bad for neglecting them purely because of my laziness to look further into them LOL.**

 **I'm starting off with a recap to where Melinda went the night of the party when Katherine was with Ned, so enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda and her younger sister overlooked the party and they both sucked in a breath to see beyond the ballroom to where the banquet was set up, the sight of all that food beyond their imaginings.

"So this is where all of the food goes, and then is just thrown out afterwards..." Melinda muttered. "They get to have their fancy parties while their village starves in the streets."

"It's so beautiful," Katherine marveled at the marble floors and the silver china. "Could you imagine living here?"

"Living here with all these fancy things comes at a price that you're too young to understand," she huffed.

"It would be a dream to live here," Katherine smiled and looked over the party. "Look there's Ned."

"With his fiance," she added as she started down the staircase. "Come on, let's go get something to drink."

"Can you please try and have some fun?" Katherine pleaded.

She looked back at her sister's warm smile, one she'd inherited from their mother.

"Oh Katherine," she smiled. "I always try."

"Not always," Katherine sighed as she looked back over to Ned.

"I'll try then, for your sake..." She muttered. "But I will need some refreshments."

"I'm coming," Katherine smiled and followed.

Katherine's dress shimmered like the grey-blue dusk sky. The strapless, embroidered bodice hugged her feminine body, perfectly accentuating her smooth curves. The beautiful wrapped satin skirt flowed out from her body, with embroidered taffeta bursting from the bottom like a butterfly from its cocoon.

It looked perfect on her.

"Katherine, it's a pleasure to see you," Ned held his hand to her as Katherine stepped off of the staircase after her sister. She smiled and bowed slightly, giving him her hand as he pressed it to her mouth. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Katherine gasped as he brought her out to the floor.

"I'll just be over here, alone." She sighed and reached for a flute of alcohol from a servant's tray.

"Please try and have some fun," Katherine called out as Melinda glided away from the couple.

"I always keep my promises," she answered, sipping at the champagne as she watched her sister try to dance.

Her sister was always so full of life, always smiling and making the best out of the worst possible situations.

"I hope you are having some fun tonight," a man whispered as he stepped beside her.

"James," she gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. "You startled me."

"You, startled? Hardly," he laughed. "You look beautiful. I knew red was your color."

"Oh did you?" She sipped her drink and watched as her sister fumbled, hurting poor Ned's feet.

"I did," he whispered. "I saw it on you once years ago."

"James, we are in public." She huffed.

"Then talk to me Melinda." He answered.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, looking up at him. "Would you like to know that you ruined my possibilities to ever marry anyone with title or money?"

"It wasn't like I forced you to do anything," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her small waist, pulling against him. "You very much liked it as I remember."

"I was young and stupid with too much hope in this dreadful world much like my sister is with that boy." She muttered. "We must stop them before she herself is ruined too. I can't let her be ruined by one action in her youth like I was."

"You weren't ruined Melinda," he sighed. "You ran away from me."

"What was done was done, there's no going back." She answered. "I'm far too gone from who I once was to go back."

"I was ready to marry you!" He yelled, causing attention to be brought over to them. He grabbed her arm softly, knowing how if he grabbed too hard she would bruise for days or even weeks and brought her out of the room. "Melinda, I loved you. I still love you," he whispered.

"As do I," she answered, letting her head fall. "But I can't do this, not after what was said."

"What happened? You still haven't told me! Did I do something?" He asked, tilting her chin upwards. "Please Melinda. Tell me."

"You did everything," she cried. "You broke my heart."

"What Melinda? What did I do?" He pleaded, bringing her face closer to his.

"You told your mother that it was a mistake! That you must marry me now for ruining me, and I wasn't about to ruin your life with a loveless marriage." She explained, her tears falling down her cheeks. "I could never do that to you, make you marry someone who you do not love. So I left and I never came back."

"Melinda that was not what was said." He sighed.

"That is it exactly what was said." She answered.

"If you would listen to me than I could tell you what you misunderstood." He muttered.

"What? What did I misunderstand?" She asked.

"I wasn't talking about marrying you," he answered.

"What?" She looked up, wiping her tears away.

"When I was speaking to my mother about an engagement it wasn't ours. I was to be married to a girl from the village over named Adeline, and I told my mother that our engagement should've never happened. That it was a mistake and that the person who I truly loved was you, this simple farmer's daughter who was anything but simple. That she was brave and strong willed, but terrified of the littlest of bugs even though she grew up on a farm. And that she can get very jealous. My god, she can get so jealous. Those warm brown eyes of hers turn black. And that she hates that about herself, she doesn't seem mean to do it. And I reminded her that she loves me more than anything, because I could see it in her eyes as she told me that she did and that I love her too." He fell to his knees. "That losing her was a pain I have never wanted to have, and when I did I was shook. Melinda my world came crashing down and those pieces never fit the way they used to when I came back to bed and you weren't there. Because Melinda, twelve shots of vodka burns less than the hole you left in me."

"Jim," she whispered. "I'm so sorry-"

"I love you," he kissed her, leaning her against the wall softly.

His hand drifted to her hip, it settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection.

Must he be so perfect?

She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, to apologize for misunderstanding, for leaving, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers.

She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her. He drew her to him so he could full appreciate her.

"Let's go to your chambers," she gasped.

"I'm glad you said so," he whispered, picking her up and walking down the hall.

He brought her closer to grasp her better and kissed her deeply.

"Marry me?" He asked as a guard opened the door.

"Yes," she muttered. "But tonight is about us, this fire inside me that I've never been able to have lit since I was last with you."

"No visitors James?" His guard asked.

"No visitors Arthur," he answered and laid her down on the bed. "Sit up, I'll take this off of you."

He pulled her into his arms as he slipped his tongue out to meet her mouth.

She gasped and pulled away from him, staring at him.

Her lip trembled and breath shook as they stared at each other, intimately tucked into each other.

It was like they were made for each other.

He reached down and untied her dress with one quick jerks, leaving her in a tight blue corset, he wasn't sure how to react. She looked even better than the last time he saw her.

Her breasts rose with each tense breath, bigger than a mouthful. Her waist, smooth and taut like his memory told him and hips that blossomed beautifully, and were tight against the fabric of her corset. He reached for her, letting the corset be undone quickly and bare her to him.

"You're too beautiful for me," he gasped, his eyes raking over and promising to her that he'd appreciate every inch of her body.

She laid on the mattress and extended her hand to him, bringing him closer and met him with a kiss.

He crawled over her as she laid down, bracing one hand on each side of her head, so he could stare down into her eyes. It was such an intimate moment to reveal one's breast, or to feel or taste.

"Jim…" She mewled into his hair, licking and sucking at the exposed skin of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted him downwards so she was fully straddling him.

His heart stopped as he looked up, breathing in the way she looked as she, impatient, arched down for him. He moaned, deep in his throat, and moved his hands to cover them, to feel her in the way he'd dreamed of being able to again.

She sighed in her throat as he brought his mouth to her breast, resting her hands on his head, pulling him closer. He tugged and licked at her nipple until it was even more erect, and then moved to the other, doing the same, until she was gasping beneath him, clawing at his hair and moaning loudly.

He felt so heavy, so full and hard for her. She again arched her hips downwards, restless, and this time she brushed him/ She was pulsing against him and he groaned. Her hands slid down, to the skin above his waistband, and moved over his hips, tugging at his trousers.

This was too good to be true.

They barely spoke before yesterday, how could this be happening so soon?

"Are you sure?" He gasped.

"Yes, I want you again." She moaned, bringing his lips to hers again, reassuring him of how much she'd always loved him.

He tried to breathe, her hands at his trousers, quickly pushing them down his hips. He wondered how he appeared to her, if she'd remembered their time together. If he was even in her memory before yesterday.

She was staring at him, and made an odd little hum in the back of her throat.

"I missed you," she gasped. "You're much bigger than anyone I've ever been with."

She'd been with others since their last.

 _Of course she'd had_ , he thought.

He couldn't have expected her to never be with anyone. He'd never thought he'd see her again.

"I am?" He whispered.

"Indeed," she grinned, bringing her lips to him and taking him into her mouth.

She was tiny, he thought, reflecting that the last time he'd barely fit. How she'd cried in pain at first as they moved together but soon it had passed. Would it be like that again? Or would she be more ready this time for him?

"Oh how I missed you too," he gasped, arching his hips into her mouth. "I've learned more in two years, you'll see. I am very skilled some have said."

"Show me," she brought herself up, kissing him.

"Oh I will," he laughed.

His fingers found her entrance with ease and he entered her with one finger, pressing his thumb to her center.

She screamed, pleasurably, and arched into him.

"Jim," she gasped.

He slipped another finger inside, pushing them deeper and smiling as she thrashed against him, begging for release. He hummed a little, deep in his throat, pulling his fingers from her once he thought she was ready, licking his hand clean.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and she nodded fiercely.

She sank down on him eagerly, dripping wet, warm and tight.

"Oh yesss…" she moaned her approval. "Oh yes, Jim, yes. Give it to me," she purred and he could literally feel himself twitch inside her, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He was all too ready to be inside her again. Shuddering as he moved in her, slowly and cautiously.

"I missed this warmth. I missed you," he gasped. "You're so much, I don't know how to say it... better you're so much better than anyone who I've ever been with."

He grabbed onto her hips and started driving his hips into her, making sure he got as deep as he could. He looked down and took in the sight before him, his heart stuttering in his chest as he did so. He could see himself disappearing inside her.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted, pushing her hips down to meet him with equal force. "Oh!" She tensed up as another orgasm ripped through her, crying out as she tightened around him.

He started increasing the pace of his hips, slamming into her with determined fervor. She didn't even hesitate, she reached down to her center with one hand and started working tight little circles. She had come once, almost twice in the past 10 minutes, but she wasn't even close to done.

"Jim," she begged, desperate to come with him. "Right now..." She wanted him deeper, faster, harder. Jim closed his eyes, concentrating on her, and his member touched her, brushed her, shattered against her, and the feelings brought her over the edge. "Oh, Jim," she gasped, grasping him tightly, scraping her nails against his hips. "God, Jim... Oh Jim.. JIM!"

He tilted his head up, watching her, and then placed his cheek on hers, breathing with her. And then he rolled off of her, gently, pulling himself from her and she didn't want to lose their contact and pressed her face into his chest.

"Marry me, tomorrow." He whispered.

"How?" She asked.

"I know many priests," he laughed, kissing her.

"That will marry us so soon? What about my family? My sisters? My father?" She asked.

"You're not abandoning them. You're doing what your heart wants and needs." He whispered.

"Alright," she answered.

"Then we will be married tomorrow," he kissed her deeply and she melted back into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This took so much longer than I anticipated... school sucks. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

She sat in the carriage next to Ned that night, her head rested on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go inside," she whispered as the horses halted.

"We're here sir," the driver said as he leaped to the floor, opening the door for them.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled. "We'll go riding."

"Riding?" She asked.

"Have you ever been?" He asked, helping her out.

"Yes!" She cheered. "I love riding."

"Splendid!" He said pressing a kiss to her cheek. "See you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," she whispered, touching his face before walking toward the house.

She closed the door behind her quietly, not wanting to wake her parents or little sister.

The stairs were what woke her father, they squeaked loudly as she hurried up the stairs.

"Katherine, where were you?" Her father screamed.

"William leave her be," her mother answered. "You're drunk."

"Where were you?" He pushed himself out of the bedroom in his undergarments. He lost his footing and grabbed onto the front of her dress to stop from falling, ripping the garment. "You're late."

"I was at the ball father," she answered. "Sir Ned brought me home."

"Did you give your virtue to a royal too like your whore of a sister?" He stammered, pushing her into the wall.

"Melinda is not a whore, father." She answered.

"Don't try and overstep me, girl." He slurred.

"Father, please stop." She turned her head and sighed. "Please go to get some rest."

"My darling Katherine, always so sweet." He hissed. "You'll learn one day to harden yourself to the world like I have."

He stammered away and she sighed in relief.

That could have been so much worse. He'd ripped her dress, but it hadn't been as bad as it could've been. As it had been before.

She let herself undress once in her room, her hair fell from it's usual place high up on her head and she reached behind to unlace her corset. Her body breathed as slipped on her nightgown, washing her face of the days grime before going to look out her window.

She could see the manor from here and smiled as she saw his carriage from afar.

They would be together soon, she knew that.

* * *

Katherine sat at the table the next morning, her mother and father both staring at her as she ate her breakfast.

Kenna was still sleeping upstairs and everyone talked in hushed tones to make sure she was not woken this early.

"Where is your sister?" Her father stammered.

"I said I do not know father," she answered, pushing another bite of porridge into her mother. "Melinda does not inform me of what she does most of the time."

"You did not come home with her from the party last night," her mother squeaked. "She must've been captured by another's man's eye and lured into his bed."

"A whore that one is," her father muttered. "No wonder she is still not married. No one wants the village whore."

"Father," she muttered. "She's not a whore."

"Are you still of virtue? I could marry you off for some good money with your looks," her father muttered. "Louis' son is still unmarried. He's sort of handsome."

"Father I do not wish to be married." She answered.

"It's not your choice. I'll write to Louis about his son immediately." Her father stood up from the table and she wiped her mouth clean.

"Louis will be good for you," her mother said as she finished her breakfast.

"No, you wouldn't understand." She excused herself and walked to the door, wanting to clean something and take her mind off everything.

She saw an approaching carriage and rose a hand to her face to cast off the sun's rays to see.

It didn't look to be French, an unknown symbol engraved on it's side.

"Who are you?" She called as the door opened to reveal Lady Celeste and two older men. "Father is inside if you need him."

"She's the girl," Lady Celeste muttered. "Grab her."

She could see her sister riding with Jim toward the farm house and took a step back, running for the stables. She just had to buy enough time.

"She's the woman who Ned wants to marry. Take her to the woods and wait brother, Ned will come and he'll bargain for her." Lady Celeste ordered.

She wasn't quick enough, not in her working dress. But made she had enough skill of the stable to buy herself some time.

"Katherine?" Melinda called out as Jim helped her down, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Lady Celeste?" Jim said as he wrapped his arm around Melinda's waist.

"She will pay for Ned's grave mistake," Lady Celeste muttered. "No man leaves me two weeks before the wedding. Let him know that."

Lady Celeste's brother came out of the stables with their only steed and Katherine on the back, tied to him and rode off.

"You have to save her," Melinda gasped. "They'll kill her."

"We'll save her," Jim answered. "We are married now, let's be a team darling."

"Indeed we are," Melinda smiled when she saw the ring on her finger. "We have to tell him."

"I know," Jim sighed. "We'll come for your things another day."

He hopped up on the horse and pulled Melinda on behind him before riding off toward the manor.

* * *

Ned stood beside Jim as he saddled his steed quickly, checking to make sure he had everything.

"You don't even know where she is," Jim sighed. "You must think this through."

"I don't care," Ned replied. "I can't lose her."

"I'm coming with," Jim answered.

"Be with your wife," he smiled. "Enjoy her, love her and hope this never happens to you."

"She's a mess. This her sister," Jim replied.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He jumped on the horse and rubbed the steed's belly. "I'll bring her back. Now come on boy, you have to work with me."

He took off in a flash and Jim knew he had to let the boy do this on his own, but that didn't mean he listened to himself.

He saddled up quickly and took off after him, following him around every twist and turn, keeping his distance so he could watch and not interfere. That as until he saw the man who Ned was going to face.

* * *

Jim dashed from his horse and lunged at him, sword drawn and risen.

They fought, and stalled his strike as Ned lunged forward and knocked him back, taking course on beating the man down.

"Get Katherine," Ned shouted as he watched a wretched, stained grin split on Lady Celeste's brother's lips as his blade shivered under the brutality of his compelling strength.

"You'll never beat me," her brother sneered. "You're not nearly strong enough."

Ned shouted as the man slid his sword through his skin and left him wounded, but he would not let that stop him.

He had to save her.

He knocked the man back back and swiped him with his sword, knocking his out of his grasp, before he raised his sword over his head and lowered it down in his chest.

He collapsed next to him as his wound was too much for him to handle.

"Ned!" Katherine yelled as Jim cut the ropes that bound her to a tree. "Oh Ned... why would risk your life?"

"I love you," he gasped. "You're worth everything."

He hands shook as he watched the man before him bleed out.

He'd killed him.

"Melinda knows how to tend to these wounds," she muttered. "My father has hurt himself too many times before."

"We'll bring him home," Jim said as he held him to his feet. "And Ned, don't worry. If your hands weren't shaking, you'd be like him."

* * *

Ned woke days later in his bed, a warm cloth on his forehead.

"Katherine," he called as he saw a woman's silhouette sit before him.

"Not quite, Katherine cannot handle the sight of blood." Melinda laughed. "It's so good to see you awake."

The pain throbbed in his stomach, it was deep and warm, but not in a nice way.

It felt like someone had their hand there and were squeezing his organs either gently or as hard as they could.

"Your wound is healing nicely, no infection." Melinda inspected as she dabbed a rag around the wound. "I stitched it closed the moment James brought you here and haven't left you since."

"Go be with him, you're barely even married." Ned whispered. "How's Katherine?"

"You're a higher priority than being in bed with him," Melinda replied. "Katherine is Katherine. She's still strong willed about getting in here to see you."

"Are you going to be like most girls and run? Or are you going to look at death in the face?" He answered.

"You're not going to die Ned," Melinda laughed. "Stop being over dramatic."

"You dismissed my question about your sister," he coughed.

"She's nervous, hasn't slept much and is waiting for you to wake." Melinda replied. "She loves you, so I'm not gonna let you die on her. I nursed two older brothers to a grave, and I won't let you be the third. Not on my watch."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Scarlet fever," Melinda sighed, dabbing his wound. "I've known other losses too. It's not easy being without money or title. I watched my mother give birth to two children before Katherine and them both die before they were a month old."

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's okay." Melinda smiled. "I'll go get her and give you two some time together. I need a distraction as well."

He smiled before she left.

He couldn't wait to see Katherine.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's time for this to happen. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

The doors opened and a guard entered.

"Lady Katherine would like to see you," the guard said as she pushed passed him. "I'm sorry sir."

"It's alright," Ned chuckled and sat up. "She's persistent when worried."

"You're awake," she gasped, sitting by his side and kissing him.

He touched her face and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" She gasped.

"I'm fine, your sister took care of me." He whispered and kissed her. "How have you been?"

"I want you," she gasped, kissing him. "Will you grant me that?"

"Tell me when you want me to stop," he answered.

Her heart swelled with elation, filling her to the point of terror. She did not speak her answer. She breathed it, from somewhere deep within.

Never did she want to stop.

He hesitated for a moment—just the briefest of moments—his eyes probing hers for any sign of doubt.

She leaned into him, and her fingers knotted themselves in his hair. She wanted this. This may have been the only thing she had actually ever wanted, really and truly. Wanted on an elemental level, an animal level, as insistent and undeniable as the most painful hunger or thirst.

She had only the vaguest idea of where this driving need was taking her. She had never been here before.

Never seen it. Never tasted it. She did not even have a name for it, only knew that she wanted.

She wanted him.

The longing in her gaze was his undoing. His mouth captured hers, and it was only when she felt the sudden urgent pressure of his lips that she realized he had been holding himself back until just that moment. He sank his full body weight onto her, pressing her more deeply into the mattress, and the feeling of heaviness, of being pinned beneath him by her own desire, was delicious.

His hands had been cupping her face, drawing her closer to him, but now one of them worked its way into her hair, the fingertips massaging her scalp as they threaded through the heavy tresses. Gathering a fistful of her long locks, he tugged—gently but insistently—tilting her head and forcing her to offer up the vulnerable skin along her neck. His hot, demanding kisses sliced across her cheek and blazed a trail of fire all the way to the hollow between her collarbones that left her panting for breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and his voice was low and husky in a way that she had never quite heard before.

She could only nod her head yes. She did not trust herself to speak.

In response he took her firmly by the waist and hauled her behind him, wincing slightly as he moves to quickly.

With his unoccupied hand, he gently brushed back the whisper-thin material of the short, diaphanous robe she wore over her nightgown, revealing the pale skin of her left shoulder. His lips followed immediately behind, searing every inch of her exposed flesh, and she could do nothing but shiver, wrap her arms around him, and cling on for dear life while he nipped at her skin and wrung gasps from her lungs. He repeated the process with her right shoulder, his movements teasing and agonizingly slow, before he finally pulled her arms free of the garment and impatiently tossed it aside.

He then broke her hold on him, and—loose-limbed and gulping for air—she relaxed into the mattress, her head thumping against the pillows and sending a small spray of feathers flying. As she giggled at him through the floating cascade, he lifted her hand to his face, pressed a kiss into her palm, and once again uttered the words that had simultaneously shattered and stitched her up again moments earlier.

Reaching up for the collar of his shirt, she pulled him hungrily down to her, balling the fabric up in her fists as she opened her mouth against his and felt the glide of his tongue on her lips. Her hands slid down along his sides, searching for a way in, and finally brushed against the embroidered hem before diving underneath so that she might run her palms along the bare expanse of his back and abdomen.

It was not enough, though. Not nearly enough.

Once more taking the material in her hands, she yanked upwards, desperately needing it removed. She wanted nothing between them; she longed to be as close to him as was earthly possible. The shirt bunched up and snagged around his neck, breaking their kiss and caused them both to laugh. He reached back for it just as she did, and she nearly pulled his ears off in her haste to rip him free.

Then, quite suddenly, he was.

He sat up and rested on his haunches as he carelessly dropped the shirt to the floor, giving her a clear view of him as he sat outlined in gold and all aglow in the pale morning light.

She had never seen him bare-chested before. This was new. New and startlingly intimate.

The frailty of his early years was reflected in his thin frame, but she could also see an emerging strength, the man within coming to fruition. But none of that mattered. No matter what stage of his life, no matter what incarnation of Ned with which she was faced, he was hers. Just as he had always been hers, and would always be hers.

He belonged to her, and she to him.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and peered up at him from underneath a fringe of long lashes. Without any idea as to what she was doing, knowing only that she wanted to taste the salt on his skin, she leaned forward and traced the ridge of his breastbone with her tongue, which drew from within him a deep, shuddering breath.

"God, Katherine." he rasped.

She dragged her mouth upwards, feeling him begin to tremble beneath her lips. She reached the base of his throat and bared her teeth to nibble her way up to his jaw, and he ran his hands underneath the heavy weight of her hair and squeezed great handfuls of it between his fingers as he tried to regain his composure.

Her breath hot against his skin, she murmured, "You're so beautiful."

Gripping her hair, he tenderly tilted her head back so that she was forced to gaze into his eyes. He then brought forth his thumb and brushed it softly across her cheek, trailed it along the plump smoothness of her bottom lip, then used it to tip her chin upward as he dipped his head and lowered his mouth to hers in another kiss.

"You are—" he brought his knee between hers "—the most—" he guided her back down onto the bed "—beautiful thing—" he pushed aside the thin satin straps of her nightgown "—I have—" his fingers peeled down the fabric, baring the top half of her breasts "—ever seen."

The desire coursing through her was almost painful.

"Ned, please." She begged.

His hands moved across her breasts and then slowly down to her thighs. He spread them wider by insistently pushing them apart with his knee, which ground against her sex with a pressure that was both more than anything she had ever experienced, and yet somehow not enough. Wantonly, she rubbed herself against him, and he rewarded her with a low rumbling groan from deep within his throat. His touch then slid beneath the fabric of her gown, where she soon she felt it tiptoeing across the bare skin of her most intimate places while she writhed beneath him. His eyes bored into hers, searching for any signs of doubt as he cupped his hand against her and slid a finger into her liquid center.

A small cry, sharp and keening, burst from her, prompting him to sigh and drop his forehead against hers, whispering her name like a prayer. She twined her arms around him, one hand clawed into his hair, the other digging nails into the flesh of his back. Through sheer willpower, he held himself still as she trembled and melted and grew accustomed to the new sensation, and he forced himself to inhale and exhale slowly several times before adding his index finger and opening her even further.

It felt better than anything she had ever felt, and yet somehow she knew that she still wanted more, needed more, and it was just as she thought this that something perverse within her called forth into her mind the realization that, while this was all so new to her—while his every touch charted unexplored territory—the moment held no such revelations for him. She may have been a novice, but Ned had been here countless times.

She was not the first girl to go mindless at his touch, not the first to clutch him close and cry out against his shoulder. He had shared his bed with girls far more experienced that she, and their ghosts seemed suddenly to crowd around her, jeering her and mocking her. An image of Olivia, the girl he'd ruined to the eyes of village just last month appeared in her mind's eye, bringing with it the echo of all the pain and heartache of the previous weeks.

 _You may be here today, her specter hissed, but I was here only yesterday. Which of us do you think will be here tomorrow?_

And at those words, imagined though they may have been, she flinched.

Like an arrow loosed from a bow, Ned was off her almost instantly, leaving her feeling bewildered and exposed.

"Ned, I'm sorry—" She whispered/

"Don't," he interrupted, his voice strained. "Please don't. I am the one who should be apologizing. I never should have…" His voice trailed off, and he reached down to scoop her discarded robe off the floor before holding the sheer bundle of material out to her like an offering. "Here. Take this."

She glanced at it briefly before her eyes flew back to his face. "No," she said flatly. "I don't want it. Please. Please come back over here with me."

He stood up and moved around the room carefully, taking his time to walk faster as he hadn't walked in a few days.

He turned away from her and, raising his arm, leaned heavily against the window frame.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't—I should not have let it go this far." He muttered.

He thought this was a mistake. The realization jolted through her, turning her desperate. He was going to ask her to leave.

"I want this." She stood up, walking over to him.

"The way you reacted to my touch just now..." He answered.

"I didn't mean—" She said softly.

"No, please. This isn't your fault." He grew quiet for several beats, and when he spoke again his voice was thick with emotion. "It has occurred to me that perhaps you feel pressured into doing this. The way that I carried on with…" He faltered, then spun back around to face her with an expression that was pained in a way that tore savagely at her heart. "I need you to understand that this was never my intention. I didn't turn to her because I felt there was something lacking between us, or because she could offer me something that you wouldn't. I was only trying to force myself to forget you, and failing miserably."

She shook her head and repeated, in a voice filled with a bitter sort wonder, "Only."

"Only what?" He asked.

"You were only trying to forget me." The air hung heavy with the things she did not say. You only caused us both agony. You only smashed both our hearts.

"Katherine, forgive me." He begged, getting down on one knee. "Please."

"Come back to bed," she sighed.

"You don't have to do this… not to keep me. I'm yours. Despite all my foolish behavior, I have always been yours. But though I have loved you, I know that I have not honored you, and, Katherine, I swear—I swear—that from this moment on, I will. I will." He pressed a kiss to her fallen hand to his face. "God forbid, there may come a day when we both have to promise vows to others, but until it comes I will love you, and cherish you, and honor you, and that isn't something you have to earn, Mary. As long as there is even a possibility of a future with you, there will never again be anyone else in the world for me." She had listened to his impassioned words with tears swimming in her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away as he stood up. "Take my hand. I'll see you back to your room."

"No," she answered.

"Katherine—" He muttered.

"No!" She replied.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here, Katherine, but don't overestimate my strength. You aren't making this easy." He said.

"I don't want to make this easy," she answered softly.

"A moment ago I know that I said we had been doing entirely too much thinking, but right now I'm not sure if you're doing nearly enough. If we were to continue, and four months from now you are forced to accept another man's hand in marriage—what then? When you marry, you will be vulnerable to slander and speculation in ways that I am not." His eyes, stricken, dropped to the ground. "Don't make me be the cause of some future punishment for you. I couldn't bear it. I won't see you hurt because of me."

"Don't you understand?" She exclaimed.

"Understand what?" He asked.

"That's why I'm here!" She gasped.

"Please, Katherine, you're upset—" He explained.

"Of course I'm upset! I saw you brutally beaten right before my eyes! You almost died!" She yelled. "I was nearly raped, my future almost destroyed…"

His eyes had grown bright with threatening tears, and he rushed forward to gather her in his arms.

"Oh darling, I am so sorry," he murmured, caressing her hair and rocking her weightlessly back and forth. "What can I do?"

"I told you what you can do." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Make love to me," she answered.

"My love…" He sighed.

"I know what you're thinking. I used to feel as you do. I was worried this decision would be the one I regret in the long haul, but I see where my sister was coming from." She explained. "She loved him as I do you. If this ruins my future so be it because right now this is what I desire. I want you, only you. I want you to be my first." She paused, touching his face dearly. "Do you remember our evening by the lakeside?"

"Vaguely." But he leaned back and offered her a small, teasing smile that made it clear his memories were anything but vague.

"I wanted you so desperately, but I was afraid," she confessed wretchedly. "I was engaged to Phillip…we were set to leave France within a matter of days. It was only when I returned that evening and found him waiting in my room that he finally showed me his cruelty." She paused. "My sister always told me to never marry for my father and I never will. I will marry for love, and you are the one I love most."

Ned's jaw tightened at the memory, and his green eyes sharpened.

"It wasn't until…after…that I allowed myself to think about what might have happened… how my life would have suffered at his hands. The self-restraint you and I had shown by the lakeside would have done nothing to save me, nothing to spare me. I would have married Phillip and submitted to him according to my duty, but his pride and his anger… I know what my wedding night would have been, with him. He would have hurt me. Hurt me for pleasure. Hurt me for sport."

He had remained silent, but now he squeezed her close, buried his face against her neck, and through gritted teeth choked out, "No, he wouldn't. I would have killed him. One way or another, I would have killed him. He was a dead man from the moment he threatened you."

She lifted her fingers to his hair, twirling the fair curls into golden rings around them. He was so protective, so brave, and so very, very dear to her. She forced herself to press on, though she knew her words were gutting him.

"And then with Lord Henry of Spain…I would have been ruined, in an instant. Left with no choice but to marry him, which is what she wanted all along. I'd have been forced to see you, to live by you, but married to him." She explained. "My life in France, with you, would have been over."

She felt a teardrop hit her shoulder, as soft as summer rain.

"You think that I don't know that?" He gasped.

"Then why is it so hard for you to understand?" She asked.

He stared at her helplessly before releasing her and turning once more back to the window. She refused to allow him to put distance between them, physical or otherwise.

"Look at me," she commanded, grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her once more. "Don't you see? We've been lucky, so very lucky until now, but what if you aren't there to save me the next time?"

"I will be," he concluded.

She reached out and touched his cheek, a tender caress. "I hope so." She then lowered her hand, bringing his with it, and held them both clasped against her heart while she gazed up at him with pleading eyes. "But you were right, you've always been right, about the uncertainty of our future. And if something happens and tomorrow I am sent away to spend my life with another, I want to go knowing what it's like to be with someone who loves me. To be held... and touched... in that way. Even if it's just once. Please, Ned. Don't make me beg."

He looked so torn, so incredibly torn. "But a moment ago, when I touched you—"

She flushed crimson. "You know, there is something I've never told you before," she admitted sheepishly. "When you touched me I was reminded of something I had blocked out from a long time ago. A few years ago when I was barely even a girl, maybe fourteen, maybe younger. All I know is that many nights that year my father mistook me for my mother and would come to my bed seeking satisfaction that I didn't know about or want to know about yet, but he still took what he was looking for. He does not remember, but I do and as does my sister and mother. My little sister Kenna doesn't know much, but I see the way he has begun to look at her as he would me sometimes and I'm scared for her. She's barely even eight." Tears sprung from her eyes. "This may not technically be my first time, but it is and I have idea what to do, and I know you have done this. I can't help but worry about how I will measure up."

He shook his head, utterly bemused, but she could see his resolve weakening. Sensing that she had the advantage, she took his arms and wound them tightly about her waist, pressing herself so closely to him that they were breathing the same air.

"I will wash every memory of him from you," he whispered. "And we will protect your sister. I promise."

"Take me back to bed, Ned." she whispered, bringing her mouth to his ear, nipping it with her teeth. "I want it to be you. I need it to be you." Then she pulled back to stare deeply into his eyes, so green and so unlike her own, and finally said what she had yet to say, though it had been in her heart for years. "I love you."

His face went soft in a way that was both beautiful and heartbreaking. Closing his eyes, he dropped his forehead against hers and sighed like a man who had been holding his breath for a thousand years.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that," he told her with a joyous laugh, his beaming smile shining through his every word.

Her hands skimmed up the bare skin of his chest, across his shoulders, then down his back, accompanied by the gentle scrape of her fingernails. His gaze dropped to her lips, his eyes once more darkening with desire.

She grinned and bit her lip as she walked him backwards toward the bed, her flashing eyes both an invitation and a challenge.

"Show me," she whispered.

He gently set her on her back against the soft satin sheets.

He pulled the nightgown from her and she adjusted her position.

She covered herself slightly and he smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "Don't cover yourself."

She sighed with content as she moved her hands to the side. His lips trailed their way down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, and downward along her stomach. His tongue dipped into her navel and she squealed with surprise. He does something he'd never done before and licked up the wetness of her and ended on the sensitive bundle of nerves he had never taken advantage of until now.

She was a good child, the innocent one. She'd never even glanced at herself when bathing, or touched herself before. Melinda had gushed about the feelings she'd had when she'd taken a bath and let her fingers do the work, but that had been ages ago, and she'd never tried it.

She whimpered and tugged on his hair. He continued pleasuring her like this for what seemed like hours which in reality was only minutes, but it was enough to bring her to the brink of euphoria.

"Ned yes, don't stop!" She cried out. "Make love to me already," she said breathlessly as she caught his lips for a passionate kiss.

He eagerly obeyed and devours her mercilessly, nudging her legs apart with his knees. He teased her by brushing the tip of his engorged manhood against her heated and throbbing arousal. She whimpered and yanked on his hair tightly, leaning her head back against the pillows and biting her lip.

"Be gentle?" She asked, her eyes crinkling with embarrassment. "I just mean— I have never done anything like this. I've barely even looked at myself in the nude."

"I know," he breathed uneasily, framing her face with his hands as he searched her face. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

He shifted his weight off one arm and slipped it between her thighs, ghosting his fingers through the slick juncture of her thighs; she gasped, her abdomen tensing, and a strangled noise stuck in his throat.

She was wet, so wet.

He looked up at her for a yes, not wanting to push her. She nodded eagerly and smiled at him.

He pressed down harder, sliding two fingers through the slippery folds to gather more of her arousal, then he dragged them up until they caught on the swollen cleft of her center. She whimpered and arched under him as he stroked and circled, pushing her toward release; he lifted his head from her chest to watch her face, her features contorting and relaxing with the building pleasure. He positioned himself farther up her body so his face hovered over hers, and her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips flutter against hers idly, his teeth catching her bottom one periodically.

Her irises were black, wide but dark as they stared at each other. She was panting now, her mouth open as she sucked in air, her eyes struggling to maintain contact with his, but then they clamped shut a moment later; her mouth stretched open to release a broken, punctuated moan as she came, and she dipped her head back, inadvertently pulling on his hair.

Mesmerized, he probed between her folds and carefully pushed his index and middle fingers inside her; her walls fluttered with the contractions of her orgasm, and she grunted as her body adjusted to the intrusion.

"Oh Ned," she breathed, and he pumped his digits inside her a few times until she slumped against him.

Slowly, he let himself become one with her, sliding himself into her wet and ready body. Her name fell from his lips in an exasperated whisper and he almost couldn't believe anybody would feel this good, let alone somebody who was his.

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, her back bowing slightly as her body welcomed him, her breathy moan echoing his choked groan. She clenched around him reflexively once he'd pushed into her, and he dropped his face to the crook of her neck.

She felt amazing.

"You alright?" He asked, knowing that she may not have had her virtue, but this was still her first time.

"You're just so big," she grinned, kissing him softly and gently. "There's no pain."

"You feel so amazing," he moaned as he buried his face into her neck, beginning to find a steady pace in his thrusting.

Katherine wrapped her legs around him and kissed his neck, his shoulders, his lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and repeated his every motion.

They made love like this until she could no longer stand his gentleness. She pushed him off of her and he sat back onto his knees questioningly.

"Why did you stop?" He looked at her as if she had just killed a puppy.

"I want to try something," she whispered. "Is that alright?"

"Of course," he whispered.

"Lie down," she instructed, sitting up and straddling him as he listened to her command without hesitation.

She leaned down to kiss him fiercely, grinding her wetness down onto his pulsing erection. He moaned desperately, grabbing her and pulling her to him with such force that she can't deny the woman inside her what she truly wanted. He watched as he disappeared into her inch by inch, and soon they were making love to the fullest extent. Bodies intertwined and moving together in a magnificent dance of fire and rain.

Katherine craned her neck and arched her back, giving him a wonderful view of her body and perked up nipples. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, he reached up and cupped one of her breasts in his hand, running his thumb over her nipple and causing her to whimper gently. Her nails dug into his chest from the sensation and he began to tweak the other one as well.

"Ned," she moaned breathlessly, riding him with abandon, "You're so big..."

He thrusted harshly into her, causing her to lurch forward slightly against his chest as he grabbed her thighs in an inescapable grip, keeping her where he wanted her. He pounded into her relentlessly, and he was certain her cries now filled the manor.

Every mouse, servant, and visiting nobleman could probably hear her screams of ecstasy. Never before had he been with someone this vocal, but then again never before had he loved one as much as her.

"Ned!" She screamed as he lost himself in her.

He intended to leave her out of breathe and satiated all the while covered in his love bites. Not exactly a suitable look for any woman, but when you're a Lord you can do whatever you want. Unable to take the desperation of his movements any longer, she pushed on his chest and sat back, now taking him to the hilt. He sighed in exhaustion, unable to comprehend how this beautiful woman could take so much of him.

He wasn't complaining though. She watched his reaction as she rode him.

"Why are you so incredible?" He leaned up to kiss her, trying to push harder into her.

She shoved him roughly back against the pillows.

"It seems I cannot possess your body and soul without losing parts of myself to you," she kissed him gently and it sparked something between them. Such fierceness in their love making and yet such a calming kiss, such a reassuring promise. "I'm incredible because I am what you make me, I reflect what is my soon to be Lord and my husband."

She moaned and dug her nails into her chest once more.

"Oh, Katherine, I love you so, so much," he groaned, sweat lining his brow.

He admired her glistening body and let his hands roam every inch of her. He found himself nearing that sweet release he had missed so dearly.

Katherine recognized the look on his face, the labor of his breath. His moans became more frequent and louder. Yes, he was very close now. That iron coil inside him cracked as it was pulled tighter and his breathing became sporadic.

His chest heaved as he whimpered desperately, "I'm about to—"

They're both close now, bodies dancing together in some erotic waltz that goes far beyond their time, but was captured beautifully by their love.

Ned was the first to fall apart, spilling himself inside of her with an exasperated and guttural moan. He said her name as if it was a spell that could end world hunger. Muscles contracted and for a moment he was no longer in the real world, but wrapped up tightly in her and he didn't care if it was all he ever knew from now on.

This was his heaven.

When he finally came down from his climax he didn't hesitate to push her on her back to resume his position between her legs, massaging the sensitive nub with his tongue.

He worked magic as if she was his slave, as he was hers.

She didn't take long this time, and soon she was burning with the heat of her orgasm, wave after wave of ecstasy flowing over her body like warm honey.

Ned leaned over for a loving kiss. Pulling part, he looked at her features in the dim light and couldn't help but caress her cheek.

"God, I love you." He smiled. "I'll speak to my father before dinner about arranging a marriage ceremony next week."

Katherine couldn't help but smile when he said that to her.

"I love you, too." She then leaned in for another loving kiss. After they pulled apart, she said, "Shall we head to supper?"

"We shall," said Ned, grinning widely. "I'll meet you there. Go see yourself dressed." He pulled back just a second before kissing her again. "A servant will help you, just call for one."

"Yes sir," she said mockingly and kissed him lovingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting dressed for dinner had never been so difficult. She was not used to be so pampered.

The servants helped her bathe, helped her lace her corset, helped her into her dress and do her hair.

They applied some sort of powder to her face and clay to her lips.

She looked more royal then she ever had, and there was something inside her that despised it. Did Ned want to her to change? To become this doll he could dress up and show to his father as if she wasn't just some farm girl.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Lady Katherine?" A young servant girl bowed.

"No thank you," she smiled. "Thank you for everything you've done to help me today."

"As always," the girl smiled and left.

They thought she was some sort of lady, which was not true. She was just as common as the young servant girl was.

Would Ned grow cold if they marriage were to happen? Would they be happy? Would he regret ever leaving Celeste one day?

She had to make a decision on whether or not she wanted to be apart of this sort of life because she didn't know if it would be worth the heartache in the end.

* * *

Dinner had been more than satisfying.

Some sort of meat with many side dishes to choose from and even dessert!

Ned had kept his eyes on her the whole time, smiling as she tried new food and hoping that this life would better suit her than the farm.

He left his hand open near hers and she took it with pride, leaning into his embrace as he talked to his father.

Marriage. Children. Happiness.

All things he preached to his father who listen intently and glance looks with his wife, not that she had any say in this sort of matter, but he still looked to her in confidence.

Maybe he would let them marry after all!

"What good does a farm girl bring to this family?" His father finally said, cutting Ned off. "Other than your happiness what would she bring? Does she know how to talk how we do? Act? Sit?"

"She can learn," Ned replied. "She wants to. I want her to."

"Is that so?" His father looked over to her in question.

"Yes sir," Katherine answered with a smile on her face as she looked up at Ned.

"I've heard your sister is married now to Sir James?" His father asked and took another bite of meat.

"Yes, they are very happy sir." Katherine replied.

"Would they be able to move your stuff here permanently? Are you sure you would want to learn of your duties from my wife?" His father asked.

"Absolutely," she agreed.

"Then alright," his father sighed. "Let the whore try to learn how to be act as we were born to do."

"Father!" Ned yelled and looked to her. "He didn't mean that."

"Charles!" Ned's mother shouted and he took another bite.

"If you'd excuse me, I'd like to get some air." She wiped her mouth and stood up.

She left the room, trying to practically run but she couldn't breathe in this dress.

"If she can't handle a little comment like that then she will never fit in with this lifestyle," his father concluded. "But she can try, and try she will."

Ned excused himself and ran after her, searching the halls and hiding places they used to use as children.

Times had been different back then, as a child he could befriend anyone because he had not yet become Lord in waiting. And now it was the very thing he never wanted anyone else to experience.

* * *

"Katherine?" The door to the manor's roof was thrown open as Ned bounded through it, panicked. "My love!"

His gloved hands ran through his hair as his panicked eyes searched frantically for her.

"I'm right here, Ned," she answered dejectedly, her barely there voice floated over to him in the soft breeze as she stood by the wall, looking over to the crowd of village people below.

Letting out an audible sigh of relief, his anxious body visibly relaxed.

"You scared the hell out of me! You can't just... you can't just disappear like that!" He growled, storming closer, he stopped in front of me; his nose was flaring, his eyes narrowed with anger and his hands balled into fists by his side.

Sucking in a deep breath, she turned and folded her arms protectively over her midsection.

"I'm sorry, I just... needed to breathe." She whispered. "Your father is a lot to handle all at once."

"He's strong willed," he replied, shaking his head. "He didn't mean what he said."

"I know," she sighed, looking over at him. "You're just like him."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" He asked, stepping closer with a smile.

"No," she answered. "I love you too much to let his words ruin us."

"I thought you'd—" he laced his fingers behind his neck and let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought you'd left."

"Go where, Ned?" She asked. "My home is not somewhere I want to be anymore in case you hadn't noticed."

"I know, I just—" he swallowed hard, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I can't stomach the idea of losing you."

"You aren't going to lose me," she whimpered. "No matter what your father does or says I will never stop loving you."

Bracing his hands against the wall beside her, Ned hung his head low between his shoulders.

"This is killing me, Katherine," he croaked.

"What is he wanting to do about me?" She asked.

"He wants you to go through what I have been going through for years," he chuckled. "If we are to marry, you must learn my mother's duties." He mocked his father's voice and stance before chuckling himself. "You're too-"

"What?" She questioned. "Common?"

"Unique," he smiled. "Smart, loving..." He looked at her a with a straight face. "Dramatic and strong willed, but that makes you who you are and the woman I love."

"Tell me what we are going to do... please?" She looked up at him and sighed.

Peering up at her over his shoulder, his eyes were red rimmed as he rasped, "All I can think about is touching you, holding you... kissing you." Whimpering, he murmured, "It's driving me crazier than the town drunk." He moved closer to her, realizing that was her father and shaking his head. "See? Crazy."

Breathing hard, she edged closer toward him, their bodies almost touching.

"I want you to meet me in the stables at nightfall tomorrow," he whispered. "That should give me enough time to get some food and necessitates for us to leave."

"Leave?" She asked. "Where?"

"You and I both know how they want this to end," he explained. "They will give you your own room and there will be a guard restricting when you leave and who comes in. So I will not be able to see you after dinner."

"I need to see you," she whispered.

"I'll be there," he smiled. "Don't worry about that. We will be just fine." He approached her, his hands clutching her face. "And just think of how good we will have it when we're out of here... A life together is better than one apart."

"I'll teach you how to farm," she smiled. "And how to find food in the forest."

"See, that's what I need from you." He whispered. "I have to meet my father soon, so we don't have much time."

"Just be careful," she pleaded, smiling lightly.

"Aren't I always?" His brow lightened and he pressed a kiss to cheek.

"If always means never than yes," she said softly and then looked at him. "You'll come by later?"

"It's a promise..." He leaned in closer and smiled.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

He would see her tonight, and that was a promise.

His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. He ran his fingers down the hem of her dress and pulled her closer, up into his arms.

He had to meet his father, but he didn't care. Not at this very moment and time.

"But your father," she gasped, letting his lips find her neck as he moved to the door and brought them inside.

"Sir Ned," a guard cleared his throat. "I have orders from your father."

"I don't care," he muttered.

"He said he'd kill my mother," the guard came closer. "My mother is all I have."

"I will be there for our meeting," he opened one of the empty rooms. "I need you to just watch these halls for me... I'm begging you to please do this for me."

"You have one hour," the guard answered. "Or I break you two up."

"Thank you," he nodded and smiled. "I'll make sure this is worth your wild."

With that the door closed behind him and the guard leaned against the door, hand at his sword.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The chapter where everything changes... Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

The headboard creaked as Ned moved from under the sheets.

He'd been there since nightfall and he couldn't help but make sure to keep her pleased throughout the night.

The morning sunlight streamed through the white curtains and bed decor.

"Ned, you never disappoint." Katherine grinned.

"I'm glad," Ned pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and then sighed, looking out at the window. "You know tonight's events will not be easy."

"I do," she replied. "But we have to get out of here."

"Yes, I know." He whispered. "We just need to be prepared. I will inform you if anything changes." He paused, going over the plan in his head momentarily. "I will have Jim come and get you when everything is ready. You will have everything you need to get down from the balcony brought to you discreetly and Jim will help you. They will follow us when everything is in the clear."

"Alright," she sighed. "It's just hard to think of being away from my sister."

"I know," he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "But they will be with us soon and everything will go as planned. I promise."

"Last night was your last night here," she muttered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm glad to finally be rid of this place." He answered. "Now you have a lesson with my mother within the hour, so you'll need to get dressed. I, on the other hand need to go through the passage way to my chambers. You must act like you haven't seen me since dinner and act discreetly. Maybe a light kiss on the cheek will suffice until I can ravish you later?"

"Hmmm... well I guess that will have to do," she smiled and met him with a kiss as he pulled on his undergarments. "I love you."

"And I love you very much," he said walking over to the wall and gave it a slight push, opening a small door. "I'll see you later."

* * *

She sat outside with Lady of the house, Delia, Ned's mother and the Lord's wife, and the dress she was forced to wear itched.

The corset was tighter than anything she'd ever worn before and she could hardly breath, let alone sit properly.

"You mustn't slouch!" Delia screeched, fixing her posture. "Who taught you to sit like this? Were you raised in a barn?"

"I was actually," she replied fiercely. "And where one was raised does not depict that they are bad person. I can hardly breathe in this thing!"

"Then you were never wearing it correctly in the first place," Delia muttered. "This is going to take too long... it's not even worth it because my son doesn't know what his feelings mean."

"Your son loves me and if you continue to believe he doesn't, well, you'll see one day." She scoffed, realizing her words didn't mean much and she simply did not care enough.

"My son doesn't seem to know the difference between love and lust," Delia said. "How can one not lust at you? I mean look at you... you were blessed with a figure even a Cardinal would be forgiven to glance at. It's just not right that you, some farm girl, be blessed with a figure while my older daughter is made of sticks and bones like most commoners."

She kept her comments to herself, her face heating up as she turned to watch Ned's younger brothers play kick the ball.

Charles and Louis were so adorable in their little jackets and trousers.

"Oh mommy! My ball," Charles whined. "It's stuck in the tree."

"Go fetch Roger, he shall help you." Delia scoffed. "Boys, always asking questions."

"Oh Charles," she stood up and kicked her shoes off, gathering her dress.

"Lady Katherine, you'll rip your dress!" Delia screeched.

"Isn't that the point? I know what I'm doing Miss Delia, I will be just fine." She laughed, running off with the boys. "Where is it?"

"But-" Charles stuttered, watching as she examined the tree.

"But what?" She asked, reaching for a low steady branch and pulling herself up, scaling the tree quickly to reach the ball.

"You're a girl!" Charles giggled. "You're not like a girl is supposed to be."

"Well what did you think girls were like?" She tossed down the yellow ball and sat on the branch, taking a breather.

"They sit around worrying about messing up their dresses," Charles cheered as he caught the ball throwing it to his twin.

"Well I like to have fun," she grinned.

She noticed Ned as he crossed the grounds and kicked the ball with his brothers.

"Lady Katherine," he grinned. "Are you stuck?"

"I like her! You must marry her, big brother." Charles beamed. "She is like another big sister, but one that will run and play with me!"

"Now that's some awfully good reasons to marry someone, now isn't it?" He chuckled. "Good thing I love her too."

Charles ran off with his little brother, kicking the ball back and forth.

"I climbed up here to fetch your brother's ball, but I guess he got tired of waiting and continued to play." She sighed, watching the two blond boys play in the far right corner of the grass. "Your mother had a cow, it was quite funny actually."

"I bet it was," he laughed. "I wish I had been around to see it."

"Now turn around so I can get back down. I can't climb down with you staring up my skirt." She cocked and eyebrow at him and he turned around, arms behind his back. "This is proving to be more difficult then I planned." She stood and went to let her herself move slowly down to the next branch, but slipped and landed on Ned. "Oh I am so sorry!"

"It's alright," he grunted. "As long as I could ease your fall."

"You did, are you alright?" She asked as she stood up, accessing him.

"I'm just fine," he smiled. "You have leaves in your hair."

"Oh, leave them. They are to be my newest accessory." She giggled.

"I like them as long as you just promise no more attacks from the sky?" He grinned. "I surrender."

She smiled at him and wiped a smudge of dirt from his cheek.

"I promise," she replied. "But only if you seal it."

"That I can do," he leaned in to kiss her cheek and she took it with a reminder. "I'll kiss you for real later. We just need to keep up our performances."

"As always," she curtsied and he pressed her gloved hand to his mouth.

"Nice touch," he laughed. "Now join me on a stroll before dinner?"

"I would love to," she locked her arm with his and they walked off toward the manor.

* * *

Hours later, she laid in bed and sighed as she waited.

It had felt like days had gone by before the door opened to reveal her sister.

"Melinda?" She bolted up and smiled at her older sister. "What are you doing here? Where's Jim?"

"Oh Katherine, I had to see you once more." Melinda cried and hugged her tightly. "I persuaded Jim to have me help you instead."

"I thought I'd never see you again after dinner," she whispered, enjoying the embrace and the way she smelled before she pulled back. "So what's our plan?"

"I moved the things we'd need to get you down to the ground here while you were with Miss Delia earlier," Melinda grinned. "It helped that we learned how to hide and move things discreetly with father."

"How is he?" She asked. "And mother? Oh and I never had a chance to say goodbye to Kenna."

"Father, he's missing again, but we both know he'll turn up. But mother and Kenna are just fine," Melinda explained. "Jim and I will check in on them from time to time to bring them supplies and such. I have plans to make sure Kenna is safe and sound, don't you worry."

"Make sure they know I love them," she smiled.

"They know," Melinda touched her cheek. "It's going to be hard, for me, but I'll solider on."

"We always promised we'd never be apart," she whispered.

"We are little; didn't really know what we were promising." Melinda said grabbing the rope from under the bed. "You look beautiful as always."

"Even in a common dress?" She laughed.

"This is more than just that, and you know it." Melinda said touching the fabric. "This was the dress nana met papa in. She always said you'd look ravishing in it... I never thought you'd wear it for an occasion like this."

"It seemed right," she answered. "I'm starting a new life, just as nana did when she met papa."

"Well we don't have much more time," Melinda whispered. "Take care of him. He's going to need it."

"I'll miss you more than you know," she cried, hugging her sister once more.

"I told you that you would find the right man Katherine." Melinda said as she lowered the rope down to the grassy courtyard. "At least now you'll have a true chance to foresee the future with him."

"You better have cute little children crawling around by the time I see you next," she smiled.

"Most definitely," Melinda laughed, wiping away her sister's silent tears. "Now go. Go be with him and be happy, even if it breaks my heart to see you leave.."

She took the frayed rope into her hands and bid her sister goodbye with a smile, letting herself dangle over the edge for a moment before lowering herself to the grassy plain and looking up at her sister.

"Go," Melinda called softly. "Run to him Katherine."

She hesitated, not because of her heart or any doubts, but because she never thought she'd leave her sister behind. It had always been her who'd looked the prettiest or smiled the biggest, and here she was, about to run off with a Lord-in-waiting.

Nothing held her back and she gathered her dress and ran, sprinting across the grounds to where she could see Ned saddling the horses.

There were two smaller packs with what she assumed were to get them to their first destination, the nearest place to wed.

"Katherine," he grinned, catching her as she ran and setting her down. "You look-"

Her dress was made of a fabric that Ned didn't know the name of, it was rough. Rough to touch, but not hard to see her in. She looked beautiful. It was low necked, scooped, tight at the waist but obviously a few years old. It was too short. He could tell from how her feet poked out that it was old, not because of the wear.

"Common?" She joked.

"Beautiful," he gasped. "You look beautiful."

"How sweet of you," she went to kiss him, but he backed away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "I just want our next kiss to be as man and wife." He held out his hand with a grin, "Now, I have brought two horses and would like to take you for a ride in the country?"

"Is that what we're calling this?" She stepped closer, letting him prop her up onto the horse.

"For now," he grinned and jumped onto his. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she laughed. "First one to the river wins!"

She left with a start and he was close behind her, no longer caring for the manor that slowly disappeared behind him, but only caring for the beautiful smile that sat on her face as the wind flew through her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I watch too many historical television shows if I'm being honest lol. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katherine and Ned raced through the forest, quickly putting distance between themselves and the manor. It had not been quick enough, someone had tipped Ned's father off of their escapes and guards had been sent to retrieve them already.

They barely even had time in the chapel before they ran, happily smiling as they were now man and wife. They jumped on their horses and were off again, the curses of the guards behind them fueling their fire.

She knew her way through these woods like a hunter and quickly led Ned through the best path.

They had to keep ahead. This couldn't let this be a waste, they couldn't be captured.

She led Ned around a bend and then another, until they came to a clearing at the edge of a cliff.

"We're trapped. There's no other way around," Ned muttered.

"No," Katherine jumped from her horse and retrieved her satchel, making sure it was tied shut and around her securely. "We'll be fine."

"We can find another way around the guards," he said.

"Not in time," she gasped. "They'll intercept us, but I have an idea, and I know you won't like it." He jumped from his horse and met her with a confused look. "Grab your bag and secure it as I have."

"Why on earth would I do that?" He asked, but did as she had told him.

"Because if not we'll be captured and dragged back to the manor," she replied. "And neither of us want that."

He met her with a kiss and then smiled at her.

"What's your plan?" He whispered. "But think, even if they were to bring us back... we are man and wife before God himself. There is nothing they could do."

"We are," she gasped, remembering the vows they'd said just an hour before. "We are very much husband and wife. Now can you swim?" She asked, double checking her satchel again.

"Yes," he replied. "But why?"

"This is the only way out," she suggested toward the cliff with the lake below and he looked at her.

"Are you mad?" He muttered softly.

"We can do this," she smiled at him. "It's the only way."

They could hear the pounding feet of the guards and she held her hand out for him.

He looked at her and shook his head, but took her hand anyway. They jumped off the ground and soon hit the water.

It wasn't cold, and he thanked Jesus himself for that as she swam across to the other side, hearing the curses of the guards above.

Charles was not going to be happy.

* * *

Back at the manor, Charles and Delia anxiously awaited news.

It had been almost a week since Ned and Katherine had been spotted at the cliff and not a trace had been found again.

The guards entered the room and Charles stood.

"Anything?" Charles shouted.

"Not sir," the guard answered. "We've checked every outbound ship from Dunkirk to Barfleur, my Lord. They must still be in France somewhere."

"They didn't just disappear!" He slammed his fist down upon the table and overlooked the map. "Ned has many talents, but magic is not one of them. Neither is commitment." He studied the map once more and traced over a town. "Here, search here. Now go."

The guards left without another word and he turned to face his wife.

"We'll find them," he reassured her. "I'll find our son and that stupid girl that he's so strung for."

"It's been nearly a week, Charles." Delia said advancing toward him. "We'll never find them. They are long gone."

"I cannot just give up," he muttered. "We have to find him."

"Stop worrying so much, it will only make your head hurt worse." She muttered. "Come, you need rest. We both do. Clear heads will lead to better decisions."

"Fine," he sighed. "But only because you asked nicely."

"Yes, that's the reason you're coming to bed." She smiled.

"That's all that I will admit to dear." He whispered against her ear.

* * *

Ned dragged her from the river. It couldn't have been easy – it hadn't been easy – and she knew it, for she could not have dragged herself out. Her skirts were soaked through and heavy, and the current wanted to take her and keep her – like Charles did.

Ned, however seemed to want nothing more from her than what she wanted to give, smiled at her when she staggered to her feet. It was a good smile, she thought, sad enough to be real.

"That wasn't so bad," he said.

"You and I have different standards, I think," she replied.

She panted, water dripping from her fingers, her hair, her nose. The drops left little abstract patterns at the edge of her skirts' spreading pool of water.

His smile faded a little, and he said, "Probably."

When she stumbled over her hem he caught and kept hold. It was not a courtier's grip, though she knew he knew what a courtier's grip should be, and it was not the same grab when he wanted her attention. He supported her when she fell and held on after, grip light, almost resting there like he did not want to stop touching her.

His hand was warm. She was cold. She let him pull her closer and rested her head upon his chest. He held her close and even with the fear of being captured, he enjoyed the moment a little longer than he should have. Her skin was cold to the touch and she shivered against him, even if the water had been that cold. The shock had still done its jog.

"We have to get moving," she admitted.

"Indeed," he smiled. "I know somewhere near here that my father would never send someone."

"Okay," she gasped. "Let's go then."

* * *

Katherine and Ned were somewhere near St-Malo when they finally stopped for a night's rest. She knew they were at the port because of the magnificent reflections of the moon on the ocean waves.

"This is the first time I've seen the sea," she admitted to Ned quietly.

"I'm glad I could be the person to show it to you," he whispered into her ear. "Stay here. I'm just going to find some information."

She felt his lips linger discreetly on her cheek before he pulled away to speak with a man about finding a good night's sleep. There were soft words and the exchange of a head nod before Ned returned to her side with a smile.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, moving to her side and letting his hand linger on her waist, rubbing softly.

"I am," she smiled. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes," he said. "Follow me, my beautiful bride."

She tucked herself into him and let him guide her to wherever he needed to. When they reached an inn, one of the innkeepers was all solicitousness.

"Some soup and a warm bed will fix you up right, miss," the man told Katherine sympathetically as his wife eyed Ned askance.

"One room for tonight and tomorrow," he said, smiling at the couple. "My wife and I, we were just married this afternoon." Their smiles grew in response; how did he do that? "I've done a poor job with keeping her safe so far."

They rushed to assure him that anyone could be attacked by bandits, all belongings stolen, and escape with only their lives and what they carried on their persons.

"Even the Queen herself, it is said," the man informed them.

"Indeed," Katherine said.

Ned glanced at her. Whatever he saw made him leave the innkeepers to discuss highway robbery between them and usher her upstairs. He waited at the door for her to look around. A bed. A table. A small window. Nothing very fine, but she would be warm under the covers.

"They said the bathwater should be up in a bit," he said.

The water must have been heating before they arrived, for the innkeepers hauled the tub and several buckets of still steaming water into the room before conversation could resume. Ned watched them the whole time, hand on his dagger hilt in a way he probably did not notice.

The innkeepers noticed.

She tried to smile at them as he had earlier, to soothe the sting of their previously amiable guest's sudden too alert stance. They left in a rush despite her smile: she was forced to conclude that she simply did not have a way with people. Children always liked her, though.

Perhaps they sensed in her a similar frustration to their own, for no one took children seriously either.

"I don't think the Innkeeper believed our story," she admitted as she went to the door and bolted it.

"That we were attacked by bandits?" He asked, crouching down to put some wood on the still-warm coals.

"Honest people don't ride through the woods," she said going over to bolt each window and secure the curtains over them.

"Honest, foolish people do." He muttered.

"Do you think that we are foolish for running?" She asked, moving over to be closer to him. "I'd like an honest answer."

"Nothing is foolish about being in love with you and wanting to get out of the manor," he whispered, tending to the fire as her hand lingered on his shoulder. "I'd been meaning to leave for years." He stood and faced her with a smile, cupping her cheek as he said the next thing on his mind. "You finally gave me a real reason to leave and I am forever in debt to you."

"Well then," she said, reaching around her back for her laces. "I'll just-"

"Yes," he said and turned out of the respect he had for her. "If you need any help, just let me know."

She realized there was no getting the knots undone. She realized it quickly: her nails could not find the spaces between the laces. Had the servant earlier tied them too tightly? She stared at the steaming water, arms twisted behind her, fumbling for the knots. She could sleep in her clothing, she was sure, but she couldn't bathe in it, and if it took her so long that her bath water was cold when she climbed in she was going to cry.

Now was not the time for tears of frustration – those could come later. Now was the time for solutions. She let her arms, which were beginning to ache, fall to her sides and strode to Ned.

"Ned? I would appreciate some assistance." She called to him and he turned around before she finished her sentence.

"What's wrong?" He had since stripped off his jacket and gear. His shirt fell open at the neck and was not as thick as it might have been.

She had seen men in their shirtsleeves before. Plenty. Lots.

She just couldn't remember any of the others right now. Not one as handsome or dashing as her husband.

"Umm," she said, waning confidence waning even further.

"Are you well?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Yes," she smiled. "It's just... seeing you like this, my husband without a shirt."

"Oh," he blushed. "So what seems to be the problem?"

She blinked. And blinked was this seeming to be more difficult then it had been in the past?

He'd seen her naked before and undid her laces countless times, but what was different about this time?

"I cannot untie my laces," she said.

"Ah," he said.

She knew her lips were pressed together in a line, corners turned down, jaw set.

Cheer, Katherine, the nuns would have said. Good cheer and unflappability – the marks of good breeding. But Ned would have been a massive hypocrite to care about good breeding, and he had never minded her at worst.

"Oh," he said, and came closer. "They are swollen from the water."

"Would you," she began, and stopped

She was about to ask him to help her undress.

He was her husband now, that was no long frowned upon. Right?

"Would you help me, please?" she asked again.

She turned her back, pulling her still damp, stringy hair forward over her shoulder. The sound of his footsteps stopped. Instead she could hear him breathing – quick, shallow. As if it was difficult.

"Katherine," he said on one of those quick breaths, a short, bitten off sound wound so tight she knew something was about to break.

"Yes," she said.

Asked? She wasn't sure. Her voice might have cracked in the middle.

He stepped forward again.

"If I do this, I might not be able to stop." He gasped.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck: goosebumps rose. She was suddenly and inexplicably aware of every hair on her head, aware of the tug when she twisted the ends of her hair around her fingers. She wanted his hands in her hair. She wanted – she wanted something she didn't have a name for, something dark and warm, something that felt too good to be right, maybe.

Her toes tingled, her fingers, her feet – Touch me, she almost said. Please, anywhere, this is unbearable – but she didn't, and he didn't.

His hands were sure on the laces, firm, but he could have stopped when the knots were undone. She could have told him to stop when the knots were undone – she should have had him stop when the knots were undone. But he didn't, and she didn't. She felt her dress loosening in increments, cool air bathing her back but retreating in the face because of his warm breaths. By the time he was on the last row, just past the small of her back, her breath matched his.

The touches he hadn't given burned on the skin of her bare back so badly she shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No," she said. "No, I am not too cold anymore."

"Oh. Good." The last laces came free, slithering through their openings, and she caught at her overdress, holding it to her body.

She turned and faced him with a warm smile.

His hands lurched forward and pulled the dress from her hands and let it fall to a heap at her feet.

"You're too beautiful," he gasped, going to cup her bare breasts press kisses to the top of them both.

She stood before him in just her black undergarments and he went to pulled them off too. He grabbed her wet coat and soaked dress in his hands as well while she maneuvered around him.

"I believe we still have a wedding to celebrate," she said as he went to lay her garments out to dry near the fire.

"We do, my dear wife." The words flew from his tongue with a quirky smile that she couldn't help but giggle at.

"And my dear husband, I love you so." She whispered as he went to check on the fire again. "Make sure that will stay lit overnight."

He tended the fire as she stepped into the bath.

"We don't need one of us catching something from the cold," she replied, settling against the side of the copper tub.

The water was no longer hot, but it was warm enough that sinking into it felt… well. Like a warm bath. She was too tired for this.

He opened up the bed, situating the pillows before slipping his shirt off and laying that opposite of her dress.

"I will find us passage in the morning for the day after and all of this will be behind us," he said as he pulled his trousers loose and stepped out of them. "We will be free of all this pressure and pain."

He pulled his boots off and struggled at the last one, yanking it from his foot and pouring out the water.

She laughed as she watched him hang each piece of their clothing before standing before her stark naked.

For long moments, all she could hear were her own small movements in the water, the slight creak of the tub.

"One day," she told him, lifting a hand so she could watch the sheen of water on her skin shimmer in the candlelight, "one day we will be able to ride around like this without running away."

"Won't that be nice," he said, dry tone a direct contrast to the water on her hands.

She snorted – something her mother would disapprove of almost as much as letting Ned watch her bathe.

"I'll worship you, Katherine," he said. "You know it."

She nodded, and held out a hand to him. Drops of water fell, the candlelight reflecting all sorts of light in them until they hit the floor. There, they looked red.

"Worship me, then," she said.

He reached down and pulled her to him, not caring about the water as he moved to the bed, letting her stand on her feet before him.

"You're so warm," he whispered, pulling her to him. "Soft, sensual."

"Yes," she gasped as his hand fell lower and his finger peeked inside her. "oh Ned..."

"So ready for me already, I see." He smiled against her collarbone before reaching for something to dry her off with and then lay her on the bed.

Their skin pressed together as he dragged her lips back to his. She kissed him like she was trying to inhale him; he kissed her like he wanted to sew his soul to hers. His hand rested on her back, palm flat and fingers spread, and she felt like it nearly encompassed all of her skin as she settled into his lap, where she could feel just how much he was longing for her, warm and thick against the inside of her thigh.

With that in mind, she slid a hand down his chest, her destination clear, but he caught her hand and broke the kiss, wasting no time to press his lips to her jawline, and then her neck.

"Let me," he breathed, his sentence trailing off in favor of mouthing the juncture of her neck, his teeth barely leaving a graze.

His hand still encircled her wrist as he made his way down farther and farther, until his lips were on her breast and she was nearly bending backwards to give him room to work with, her chest heaving and his tongue laving water droplets from her nipple. Soft noises spilled from her throat, mewling gasps of whispers as her fingernails scraped the back of his neck gently, her head falling forward towards the top of his. But Ned, the man on a mission that he was, took very little notice of her reactions, just noting that they were positive before latching on to her nipple, sucking until a higher pitched gasp reached his ears. Adding teeth gently and in small increments, he bit down lightly on her skin, tugging and glancing up to make sure she was alright.

Her brow was creased and her nails scraped harder, finding his hair and pulling lightly. He took that as a good sign, soothing her skin with his tongue before crossing to the other side of her chest, repeating the process with her other breast. One hand slid up her side to palm the neglected breast, and Katherine's head nearly flung backwards at the sensation overload.

It was different than the times before, she noted with a shuddering gasp as his thumb grazed her sensitive nipple and he leaned up to give himself better access to her skin. Not bad. Not necessarily better. Just...different. Less rushed, more love if that was even possible.

They were husband and wife now, there was nothing to truly worry about with these encounters. If she were to fall pregnant, then so be it.

He was gentler, and he touched her with something akin to reverence. His free hand slid down her back and grazed the top of her thigh as his lips moved back upward. Seizing opportunity, she ducked her head once more to kiss him, opening her mouth almost immediately to coax his tongue to slide along hers. Her hands tangled in his hair once more, grabbing at the short strands and feeling them slide through her fingers. His thumb brushed the inside of her thigh once, twice, and then suddenly his hand was twisting, the tips of his fingers grazing her center, and she moaned into his mouth, startled.

His name was half formed on her lips, but with his mouth on hers and his thumb parting her, she couldn't do much more than sigh against his lips. Her hips jerked forward, but his other hand flew to her hip, bracketing skin and bones and holding her in place.

"Wait," he whispered against her lips, the word muffled and drawing a smile out of both of them.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that," she teased, moving to kiss his cheek, then his jawline, and then the space where his pulse beat rapidly against his skin.

He made her bold; much bolder than she would have been anywhere but in a court full of people waiting to see her fail. Katherine was anything but weak willed, but something about Ned stoked that fire inside of her that was raging and ready to do any and everything she wanted. He made her feel like she could take the world by storm, even if that world was just her husband above her with that smug grin on his face.

"Wait," he repeated, his voice strained but full of its usual cheek, and before she could answer, he was plunging a finger inside of her and any hope at a snappy remark was lost for the moment.

A strangled sound left her mouth, and she moaned against the side of his neck, and she could practically feel him smirking as his finger slowly started to slide in and out of her.

"Bastard," she murmured, half laughing, half moaning.

She could feel his laughter like rumbling in his chest, and she bit down on his skin in retaliation, delighting in the sudden groan he gave in response, his hand twisting between her legs. His thumb started fumbling around then, pressing at random spots in her skin, and she nearly asked him what he was doing when suddenly his nail grazed against a particularly sensitive spot. Heat flared through her body, starting right at where his finger was, and that was when she let out the loudest moan yet, her eyes wide and her nails digging into his skin.

"There it is," she heard him say, his voice clearly proud, and if his thumb wasn't circling over her center, she would have laughed again.

As it was, all she could do was gasp in an effort to maintain enough oxygen as he suddenly added another finger, her hips rocking gently and softly against his hand. One hand flew to his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin, and he hissed softly, but turned to press his lips to the inside of her wrist, mouthing her skin.

"Ned," she managed, her brow furrowed with concentration as she moved her hips, struggling to follow his rhythm.

He looked up, watching her face for a moment, and Katherine opened her eyes, finding his in the warm light of the fire. The look in his eyes brought tears to hers, stinging the corners of her vision. No one had ever looked at her that way before, and for a moment, she felt more beautiful than she ever had in her life.

His name fell from her lips like a prayer, and she shifted her hips again, rolling them so that he was knuckle deep inside her and her breathing was shallow at best. He pressed his thumb against her again, nearly rough enough to send her surging back up to meet his lips.

She whispered something against his lips it might have been a plea, it might have been a prayer, it might have been a curse. Neither one of them could be too sure, but he seemed to understand her half formed words, sliding his fingers from inside her and making her groan softly with the sudden feeling of emptiness.

She whined against his teeth, her tongue pressing against his and her chest molding to his body. His hand never left her hip as she felt him maneuvering the two of them, and suddenly she could feel him pressing against her, his lips pulling from hers and his hand leaving her hip to touch her cheek. His skin was coated with water, and she shivered as it touched her dry skin, but she looked down at him all the same, her gaze refusing to waver.

"I love you," he whispered softly, his thumb finding her cheekbone and brushing her skin slowly. "I cannot believe you're finally my wife."

"Yes," she assured him, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm your wife and you are my husband."

She could feel his sighing breath on her collarbone before she kissed his lips lightly.

"I want this," she met his eyes seriously. "I'm choosing this. I'm choosing you. Consequences be damned, I think we both know that by now."

"Yes," he laughed, lying her back once more and pressing a kiss to her lips as he pressed against her again.

He was pushing inside her, and she was gasping out and grabbing at any exposed inch of his skin she could reach, scrabbling for purchase and leverage.

"Katherine," he murmured against her lips, pulling away just enough to give them room to look at one another.

She wondered if he saw some sort of change in her eyes. She didn't see one in his; he was still staring at her like she was personally responsible for the position of the moon and the stars in the sky. His awe and love were so strong that it nearly blinded her, she could barely stand to look at it, and she buried her head in his neck suddenly, a strangled combination of a moan and a sob leaving her. His hand pressed against her back, holding her to him as she fought not to weep for all she'd lost and all she'd gained in the time she'd been with him.

Life had a funny way of doing that: taking away something you thought you wanted and giving you something else in return. Something you never thought was meant for you. Something you never dreamed you'd be worthy of having.

He was too good for her, too kind and too gentle and too caring. She realized then that she'd never been built to be a lord's wife. She wasn't supposed to love this royal boy, but what else could she do? She nodded against his neck then, acceptance flooding through her veins as she lifted her head to kiss him once more, barely holding the motion before resting her forehead against his and lifting her hips on her own.

The movement was clumsy, and she came up too hard on her upward thrust. He groaned softly and she laughed through her moan, her cheeks burning.

"Sorry," she whispered, kissing his cheeks in apology.

He smiled slightly, kissing her on the tip of her nose and nipping it with his teeth.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," he told her seriously, his hands finding her hips to help her find the rhythm. "We'll learn how to be better for each other, in time. In the lifetime we will have together."

She loved him for that, for the hope and optimism he always had about them.

She moved her hips carefully, letting him take the lead as her breathing got heavier and heavier, heat pooling between her legs with each slow and careful thrust shared between the two of them.

"Faster?" She gasped, the word more question than anything else, and he nodded, his brow furrowed and his jaw clenched with concentration.

His grip tightened on her skin and both of them started to move faster. It threw off their motion for a moment, and she would have laughed again if he didn't suddenly bottom out in her, catching her off guard.

"Oh that was rather nice," she moaned, her hips jerking forward again, and his hand was suddenly between her legs again, fumbling around for her center.

Once he found it, it was all over from there. The sensations were too much for her, her hips jerking against his hand and his length, her body tensing and shaking as it chased its release. She felt like she might fall apart. It was too much, too much sensation and too much heat and too much weight on her heart for her to handle, and just when she was about to beg him to stop, she came hard around him.

She could feel her release in her whole body, and when she finished she nearly sagged against him. He started to pull out from her, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"It's okay," she reassured him, rocking her hips forward again, though the overly sensitive skin cried out in protest in the process.

Any other time, Ned would have argued, but he was too far gone to do anything but thrust into her once, twice, four more times, and then moan her name into her hair as he let go. She could feel the heat inside her, and she shivered, moaning quietly at the odd sensation and then finally allowing herself to collapse against him, her limbs tired and shaky and her heart craving intimacy.

His fingers curled against her skin, gathering her close to him, and when they exhaled, both had shaky breath.

They laid there for what felt like ages, breathing in and out against each other, neither one saying anything. Until she shifted, hissing and rousing Ned to stare at her.

"My leg is cramping," she said sheepishly, and he blinked at her for a second before bursting into laughter. His head pressed into her shoulder as he laughed, and she slapped the flat of her palm lightly against his chest. "It's not funny!" She protested, but she was laughing too. Whether it was at the absurdity of the situation or the sound of his laughter was anyone's guess. "Are you just going to laugh at me or are you going to help me get comfortable in this damn bed?"

"I rather enjoy laughing at you," he chuckled, his fingertips coming up to brush her cheekbone. "You turn the most lovely shade of red when you find yourself embarrassed." She ducked her head, but when he kissed her temple she leaned into the touch of his lips. "Alright, alright," he sighed, wrapping his hands around her middle and kissing her before pulling himself from her and lying beside her. "Better?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Thank you."

"Think you can handle lying closer to me or will that turn you on, my dear?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I'll make you sleep on the floor," she threatened, as she laid her head carefully on his chest.

She was certain she looked awful; her hair was more tangled than it had ever been, and her lips were surely swollen from all the kissing. There were likely red scratches on her neck from his stubble, but she was oddly enough anything but self conscious.

"You wouldn't dare," he drawled. "I am an excellent mate," he informed her grandly, and she giggled. "You wouldn't dare let me sleep on the floor and deprive yourself the...the..."

"Privilege?" She asked with a grin as he struggled to find the right word.

"Well, I would have said pleasure," he retorted, and she laughed again. He lifted her chin quickly before she could object, and kissed her soundly on the lips, one arm wrapped firmly around her waist. "I love you," he told her suddenly, seriously, and she blinked at him.

They both knew that, of course, but having the words in open air always made her shrink back from the weight of them. He, however, never let her, and kept a steady grip on her.

"We will be happy one day," he told her gently, brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes.

"We are happy," she replied quickly. "I think the proper term is normal. We will be normal one day, no longer running from guards or anything."

"Yes, just simple normal folk with a family one day." He kissed her nose and tucked the blanket around her a bit more.

After a long beat of silence, he smiled at her, and she was grateful for the lack of pain in his eyes.

"There, now. You wouldn't make a man who loves you sleep on the floor, would you?" He asked.

"No," she finally admitted, smiling in spite of herself, "I suppose I wouldn't."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I watch too many historical television shows if I'm being honest lol. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was very early when the innkeeper knocked on the door.

"I've brought you some fresh linens," the man said.

"Just a moment," Ned called.

He had stirred first, trying to open his eyes and adjust to the pitch dark of the room. He gently started to move from under his wife's body and position her on her side. She let a mewling sound in protest which made him smile and turn towards the edge of the bed. She reached her hand out towards him.

"I'll be right back," he whispered against her shoulder as he pressed a kiss there.

He found his trousers quickly, not bothering with his belt and letting them gape open enough to see the trail of hair that led down to his package. He rubbed his eyes and unlatched the door, letting the man in.

Katherine stirred, sitting slightly and pulling the sheet up to her shoulders before fitfully rolling over.

"They can be a handful sometimes, don't worry about misjudgment." The innkeeper explained as he brought in some fresh materials as they'd purchased the night before. "It will teach them."

"What are you speaking about?" He cleared his throat.

The innkeeper pointed to the bruises that doted over Katherine's back and Ned quickly rushed to completely cover her.

No one got to see her like that but him.

"It wasn't from my hand, I'd never." He explained. "It was from when we'd run from the bandits. We'd jumped a cliff and landed in the water harshly, which was not planned."

"That seems rather foolish to jump from such heights." The innkeeper muttered, going back to the door.

"When in a moment like that one, foolish things can happen. It saved our lives," he replied.

"Indeed," the innkeeper replied. "At least she's a pretty sight, your wife. She seems to have a strong head on her, which I could not stand myself."

"I love that most about her," he grinned. "She always has something on her mind to speak about. Now if you don't mind..."

"Not at all," the innkeeper replied. "If you'd like another bath later. Just let my wife know."

"Thank you," he bolted the door behind him and went back to the bed as she shook the sheets from her.

"Took you long enough," she sighed. "I was dying under there."

She felt the frustration in her voice and relaxed, knowing it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry," he grinned. "But I was thinking that maybe we could go to town. I have some business to attend to as you know, but maybe you could go get yourself something?"

"Like what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Something to wear, you could go get yourself a new dress." He suggested. "That one still needs to dry and You have one other that is less damp that you could wear to town and get your new one."

"You're spoiling me Ned," she sighed. "You promised that you wouldn't."

"Let me, just this once." He begged.

"I guess I wouldn't mind a new dress," she smiled, leaning into his embrace and kissing him lightly on the lips. "If you insist."

"Oh I definitely insist it be something spectacular." He lowered his head and kissed the side of her neck and kept peppering kisses on every inch of skin he could find in the few minutes he spent with her in this bed. "Maybe yellow? Or green? You look so brilliant in those colors."

"Well then we better get going," she said shoving him off her and walking over to the fire to let herself warm up.

He watched her, his erection growing as she stood in the dimly lit fire's light, naked and practically teasing him.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" He groaned, leaping from the bed and gathering her in his arms, kissing her neck delicately.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She whispered, leaning into his grasp. "We have to get to town if we want to be there before its crowded."

"We can manage to have a few more moments to enjoy each other," he gasped as he spun her around in his grasp, bracing her against the fireplace.

"Ned," she laughed, snorting loudly.

"You are impossibly adorable," he admitted, letting his trousers finally fall as he pushed into her. "And incredibly beautiful."

She grasped his shoulders as he moved quickly, knowing exactly what to do with what little time they could spend like this.

The fireplace shook as he thrusted again and again.

"Oh," she gasped against his ear. "Right there, oh Ned."

He hit there again, pushing her over the edge quickly as he spilled his warmth inside her.

His head fell to her breast, taking her erect nipple to his mouth and sucking on it.

"We're never gonna leave this room, are we?" She chuckled.

"Not yet," he said as he grasped her again and brought her to the bed.

* * *

Jim looked at Melinda as they rode, she always had the biggest smile on her face when they were in nature as it was intended to be.

He wasn't sure how many hours they had been riding, but nothing was better than when he could just spend time with his dear wife. It was hard to escape Henry these days, he was still searching for Ned. He'd told the guards to only capture him if they could, to leave Katherine in dust all alone.

He glanced down at their horses, both were shiny with sweat. They would need to stop soon. Jim motioned for Melinda to follow him through the thick of trees that veered away from the road. She rose her brows at him – he knew she was questioning the safety of straying off the path. He gave her a reassuring nod and she followed behind him.

"Where are we headed?" She asked.

"It's surprise," he replied.

Their pace necessarily slowed as they made their way through the heavily wooded area.

"We'll be there soon," he began, "We're going to go see someone I know and we can rest there for a bit and have some dinner and be refreshed to continue on."

"Oh? How fun," she smiled at him.

They rode on for a ways before Jim, once more, motioned to the left. This time they rode through a narrow pass speckled with overgrown trees and berry bushes. Melinda squinted her eyes as she began to make out smoke billowing above the trees.

"We're here," he told her, his smile was genuine and she couldn't help but return it, at least a little.

They slowed their horses as they neared the modest cottage. A young woman stepped out of the doorway, overly cautious until recognition lit her face.

"James!" She squealed and ran towards him.

He jumped off his horse and caught her in a warm hug. Her long blonde locks spilled over his hands.

"It's good to see you, Jaqueline," he murmured into her hair as he half spun the younger girl around. He released her and held her at arm's length. "Well, now," he began teasingly, "the last year has been good to you. You've hardly gained more than a few wrinkles."

"Oh, you!" Jaqueline swatted at his arm before she seemed to notice they weren't alone. "Who's this?"

Jim followed her line of sight and stepped towards Melinda, who had slid down from her house and fed the steed an apple as he looked over.

"Yes, forgive me," he held his hand out to her. "This is my," he paused for only a fraction of a second and grinned at her, "wife, Melinda. Melinda, this is my little sister, Jaqueline." He motioned between the two.

"Oh thank goodness," Melinda laughed. "You had me a little worried at first."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he blushed. "Where's Phillip and Fredric?"

"Oh they went to catch some dinner. Fredric begged and begged and Phillip let him tag along." Jaqueline grinned. "They should be back any moment now."

The young girl had to be her sister's age and that made her heart pinch.

She missed Katherine more than anything. She missed the daily laughs and smiles they'd shared and how warm her hugs were.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Jaqueline hugged Melinda and then gestured to the house. "You both look tired. Please, come in. I just put some soup on the fire. I'll add more and we can wait for my boys to return with some meat."

Jim must have sensed something so he stepped away from Jaqueline, who had already disappeared inside, so he could speak with her.

"What's the matter?" He asked her in hushed tones. He watched she as she sighed and looked up at him. "I shouldn't have kept this a secret, I see that now, but I didn't mean to-"

"It's not that," she laughed. "She reminds me of my sister, of how much I miss Katherine and her hugs. I should've hugged her more..."

He held her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he whispered something tender in her ear.

"Soon, my love." He said. "We'll be with them soon enough."

"I know," she replied.

"Soup's ready," Jaqueline called from within the cottage and poked her head out. "Are you two coming in?"

"You go in ahead," he told her, "I'll tend to the horses."

She watched Jim retreating back before she followed Jaqueline inside. Jaqueline pointed to a rickety chair at one side of the table.

"Please, sit down," Jaqueline requested as she plopped a bowl in front of her. She put three more down, one in front each of the other empty chairs.

"Thank you." She smiled at Jim's little sister before she scanned the home.

It was small, but bigger than many cottages she'd been in. Most had only one large room where the occupants ate, slept, and did their work. This one had the one large room where they were seated, and then two small rooms attached to either side of the building. The fire was hot and made the room a bit hazy with smoke, but it was still comfortable. There was an old writing desk shoved against the wall beneath a glassless window.

"You 'n' my brother, have you known each other long?" She asked as she poured soup into one of the other bowls.

"A few years," Jaqueline sighed, obviously not receiving the response she was looking for.

"Are you two," Jaqueline cleared her throat, "with child or something?"

She choked on nothing.

"Me? Pregnant?" she sputtered. "Did we get married because of a scandal, you mean?"

"Yes." Jaqueline replied. "I mean my big brother always talked about never settling for one woman with our other brother. Before he died, that is. It's just so strange for him to be married."

"What are you two lovely ladies gadding about?" Jim strode in at that moment and wasted no time in picking up the empty bowl, bringing it to the cauldron hanging over the fire, slopping liquid in, then seating himself with them at the table. He did all this with such ease of familiarly that she knew he had done exactly this many times before.

"I was just asking your wife here if she and you were with child," Jaqueline told him boldly.

Jim laughed. "No, we're not. Hopefully soon," he quirked a grin.

"Yes, soon." She grinned at him, squeezing his palm.

She finally allowed her gaze to wander towards Jim; her breath caught when she realized he must have been watching her the entire time.

"One thing, though," Jaqueline prodded on, "If you're no with child, then why such a sudden wedding?"

Jim cleared his throat. "Haven't you turned into the inquisitive goose, little sister?" He twinkled his eyes at her.

"Forever curious, you know me." Jaqueline batted her lashes so hard, it made Melinda roll her eyes.

"Yes, I do," Jim drew the three words out in such a tone, with such a smile, that it made her very uncomfortable.

She rested her elbow on the table, her cheek on her palm, and sighed. She wasn't feeling too good and she needed to lie down, but she let Jim and his little sister catch up

Jaqueline's husband and young son had returned with wild turkey to eat and it was delicious and all, but she just needed to shut her eyes for a second.

The little boy was a spitting image of his mother with blond hair and bright green eyes and she smiled at just the thought of being with Jim's child.

Would he or she look like her or Jim? What would they name the little one?

"Melinda?" . . . "Melinda?" Jaqueline called the name one more time before Melinda let her palm fall to the table as she straightened in her chair.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Phillip was just telling my brother that you two may stay in Fredric's room. He'll sleep with Phillip and I tonight." Jaqueline explained. "You can go there now if you feel tired."

"That's so nice of you," she blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up. She was exhausted. "We didn't mean to impose..."

"It's not often James stops by," Phillip smiled. "We're glad to see how he is doing, and most certainly glad to meet you."

"Well, it's getting late," Jaqueline stood from the table and lit two tapers, each one in a rusted holder, from the large candle in the middle of the table. She placed one in front of Mary. "Melinda, I trust you'll find any nightclothes you'll be needing on the bed. I put them out for you when you feel asleep for a moment there." She paused and picked up the sleeping boy. "I'm a little bigger than you, but it should work for tonight. Fredric, say goodnight."

Phillip, Melinda and Jim both stood as well.

"Goodnight," the little one muttered sleepily.

"You wore him out good," Jim laughed.

"Hunting is always fun with my boy," Phillip grinned. "I'm so glad to have a companion. It gets lonesome."

"I bet it does," Jim replied. "I remember my father taking me and my brother. My mother was so glad when she finally had Jaqueline to keep her company while we were gone."

"We're working on another," Phillip chuckled. "And I hope you two are as well, being newlyweds and all?"

"Not exactly," Melinda added. "We definitely are hoping, but not officially trying."

"It's always fun and exciting in the beginning." They all began to clear the table as Jaqueline returned. "Best wishes to you."

"You too," Melinda smiled. "I must bid a goodnight. I'm exhausted."

"I'll be in soon," Jim pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek as Melinda picked up the lit candle. Wax had dripped and dried its way down on all sides of the candle, so the taper was little more than a stump. She looked at Jim and kiss him with a little more passion then he'd given her, not caring about the company.

"I love you," she whispered before turning to leave him there.

"I love you too," he pulled her in for another kiss before letting her go.

"Goodnight, Melinda," Jaqueline said and began to take the few steps toward Phillip.

"Goodnight," she turned around and went into the other room, shutting the door behind her without another glance.

She placed the candle on the little bed stand and slumped onto the uneven straw bed, lying her head on the one pillow and letting her eyes flutter closed.

She felt as though she could sleep for a million years.

* * *

Melinda was freezing. She clutched the quilt higher over chest until it came all the way up to her chin, but that didn't help much. She rolled onto her other side and peered through the darkness at her dress slung over the chair in the corner. She thought of putting it back on since it was warmer than the gown, but then she remembered why she finally succumbed to wearing the borrowed tent of a nightgown in the first place: her dress was the devil.

It had so many buttons along the back that she got poked by them when she laid down. She'd tried to remedy that by rolling onto her side, but then the tight material of her sleeves constricted her comfort. So, she was stuck wearing this very large night gown that wasn't every slightly warm because it was clearly years old and threadbare.

She had another reason for not wanting to wear the dress any longer: it was what she was wearing when she last saw Katherine. Her heart ached again at the thought of never seeing her. Curling her knees into her chest, she bit her lip as she tried to block out his cries for her not to go.

Jim hadn't come yet.

She could hear his and Phillip's laughter from out in the main room and she thought about going to fetch him, begging him to warm her in some way, but she didn't want to ruin his fun.

He didn't get much of it back home with Henry running a muck.

She wondered what Henry was doing right then. Was he out somewhere looking for Ned? Or was he pacing the castle, barking at his Guard to do more, to canvass all of France to find Ned and her... and Katherine. What would Henry do if he caught them? Was she right to think Henry would make good on his threats? That he would really kill Katherine if it meant getting his son back.

She shivered.

It was really too cold in there.

She winced when her feet hit the chilly wooden floor. She wrapped the quilt around her shoulders for the extra warmth. The door creaked loudly as she opened it. She didn't have any of her candle left, so she had to navigate through the dim glow cast by the dying embers of the fire.

Phillip and Jim were outside, laughing and drinking what they had left of liquor. She'd heard Jaqueline bid a goodnight after Fredric came out for the fourth time begging for her to help him sleep with another story.

Jim and Phillip entered the cottage laughing, he was walking strangle from the liquor and they didn't notice her at first, but Melinda couldn't help but smile at the way his hair was messier than usual, sticking up in odd places.

"Melinda," Jim grinned. "You're still up..."

"I was coming to see if you were ready for bed?" She suggested. "I'm quiet cold without you."

"You go on," Phillip clapped his bed. "Have some fun."

"You do that too," Jim chuckled, rushing forward and swinging her up into his arms.

"You've drank yourself to a stupor." She laughed.

"I did," he grinned, kicking the door shut as he plopped her down on the bed. "Do you mind?"

"No," she kissed him, letting him open the quilt and touch her with his warm hands.

She could already feel herself begin to warm up.

"Miss me?" He slurred.

"Always," she purred, tugging the quilt from under her and throwing it over them.

* * *

Katherine strolled down the streets of St-Malo, the smell of the ocean in the air made her smile.

She'd gotten her new dress, it hung over her arms inside its bag and she looked around for a few other things she might need on their voyage to keep herself distracted while Ned booked their passage for tomorrow morning.

She'd noticed the few glances she'd gotten from everyone.

St-Malo was a smaller village, even with it being a port, not many new people came far off the docks. Everyone knew who everyone was here and she was new, that was very apparent.

"Have you seen either of these two people?" A man shoved a piece of paper in a merchants face. "It's very important. They are criminals are wanted back at the Manor just outside the village of Rennes. Do you wish to be under the wrath of Lord Henry of Rennes?"

The merchant glanced at her and she stopped in her tracks as she saw the sketches of herself and Ned.

The merchant muttered something, going to grab them some food for no charge as she slowly turned around, entering a smaller shop filled with sweets.

She knew how much Ned adored chocolate.

"I'll have four pieces of your best," she smiled and the woman took her money and quickly wrapped up her order happily.

"Special occasion?"

"I supposed," she grinned. "I was married yesterday."

"How exciting!" The woman clutched her stomach. "I was married two years or so ago. This is our third babe."

"That's wonderful," she grinned and patted her stomach. "No babe yet. Soon hopefully."

"Well I bid you good fortune," the woman smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I bid you as well."

She glanced on the road and noticed the guards must have passed on and she let herself walk on the road again cautiously.

She looked over her shoulder more than once and took a back road Ned had pointed out for her to take if she spotted anything.

"I thought that was you," the merchant smiled. "I told them I hadn't seen you princess, but I see you, God, do I see you." He stumbled toward her, smiling. "Even the King himself would see a beauteous girl like you and with a figure like that... no wonder you seduced a lord's son away."

She backed away, her heart skipping too many beats and she fell back onto the dirt alleyway.

"You stay back," she muttered. "I am not who you think I am."

"Where do you think you're going?" The merchant grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. "You owe me something for lying to'em guards."

"Please, I don't want any trouble." She whispered. "My husband will be looking for me."

"Husband? I ain't see any ring princess," the merchant grabbed the dress bag from her and smiled as he threw it behind him.

"Don't you dare touch me," she yelled, pushing him back.

His hand struck her face and he shoved her into the brick.

"Silly Princess," he chuckled. "I can do whatever I want to you."

She glanced at the string of hay Ned had tied around her finger when they'd hidden in that barn from the guards. It meant everything to her, but nothing to the man in front of him.

His hands grasped her neck and pulled her lips to his, trying to claim something from her. She'd remembered her lesson with Melinda, how she'd shown her how to fight anyone who tried to take something from her when she didn't want it.

She grabbed him by his hair and yanked his mouth from hers, kneeing him in the most sensitive of places.

"I'm no princess," she laughed. "He may be royal in some way, but I'm just a common as you and I always will be."

She spat in his face as he laid on the road, groaning in pain.

She grabbed her dress bag and fled, running down the street and into the Inn quickly.

"You alright, miss?" The innkeeper's wife asked.

"Yes," she lied, advancing toward the steps to the upper floor where her room was. "I just wanted to get back here before my husband to surprise him."

"How exciting that must be," the innkeeper's wife smiled.

She went up the steps and ran to her room, closing the door behind her and latching it.

"Trying to beat me?" Ned laughed as he sat up.

"Ned," she practically cried.

"What's wrong?" He leaped to his feet, setting the large bag she had down.

"We have to go," she whispered. "The guards... they're here. I saw them asking around about us and someone lied for me without me knowing... and he-"

"What did he do?" He asked.

"I beat him off before he could take anything from me, but I... he... he kissed me." She explained.

"Katherine, that's none of your fault." His hand touched her face and she pulled away.

"I don't deserve your touch," she sobbed. "You were the only man I had kissed and I meant for it to be that way."

"You think I will turn away from you for this?" He brought her eyes to his. "Never," he kissed each of her cheeks.

She felt every bruise that was temporarily etched onto her skin, ugly reminders of how exposed she really had been. Of how naïve she had been in her making daring moves and spewing threatening words without expecting a repercussion, a punishment, as severe as the one she received.

It had impinged on her feeling of security, and she hid the cracks well through her clothing and behavior she mimicked, but inside she felt them. She had one hand clasped tightly against the bodice of her dress and the other's fingers sprawled just above her collar bone. The panic had finally pushed its way through and it was pressing down on her windpipes.

Her breathing turned shallow and her knees felt weak, her body weightless all of a sudden. An icy numbness that was taking over her limbs. She caught herself on the Ned's arm with one hand. She focused on her breathing and not on the images in her mind. She tried to.

"Katherine, my love." His green eyes were a distraction she latched onto, releasing a new stream of memories as soon as her eyes made contact with his. "We leave in an hour. We'll be okay."

"We'll be okay," she repeated.

"Yes," he explained. "I sent word to your sister and James. A secret code of course, your idea, but I sent them word of our impending arrival in Scotland."

"Scotland?" She smiled at the memory of a silly promise they'd made by the lake when they were so young.

"Just like we promised," he smiled.

"You remembered?" She let him touch her, he bruised along her neck and kiss each one.

"Of course," he said tenderly. "We need to pack. I got us a few more things for our voyage."

"I got you something too," she smiled.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yes," she pulled the package from out of the dress bag, zipping it closed quickly before he could see the dress. "Here. I know how much you love these things."

He ripped open the package and laugh gleefully as he saw the chocolates and kissed her.

"You're the sweetest," he whispered. "Okay. Your turn. I know we promised not to get anything too big, but I couldn't help it. You deserve much better than a piece of hay for a wedding ring."

"I love my piece of hay," she smiled.

"I know, but this is better." He pulled out a pouch and pulled out a small ring with one stone, a red gem that she'd always said she'd love to wear as a joke. "It's tradition for women to have two rings. One to serve for engagement and the second for after the marriage ceremony." He slid the piece of hay off her finger and slid the ring on. "So there's that and then there's this." It was a simple twisted goal band she smiled at him. "It's tradition for the bride to slide the groom's on."

"I'd be honored," she slide the third band he'd gotten onto Ned's finger.

"It's official now," he smiled. "We even have rings to prove it."

"Yes," she smiled at the rings on her finger and laid her head on his chest. "We should pack and get out of here."

"Indeed," he escorted her over and they began to pack all there things into the trunk Ned had purchased.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Don't even ask me what this is, because I don't know either. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

"Land Ho!" Katherine heard someone on deck call as Ned tied her laces, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck.

He gotten good at it, tied them with ease and punctuality. It made her smiled inside to know he knew the exact amount to pull on her corset and not hurt her.

"We're here," he whispered. "We'll be docked in a few hours and we'll be able to build a new life."

"Yes," she leaned into him, feeling his arms wrap around her. "I know."

"We must prepare for departure," he said. "I'll go fetch us a bit of food?"

"That sounds normal," her cheeks bled bright red when she said this, and he couldn't help but grin at her reaction, "And I'm glad we can finally be normal."

Ned leaned in towards her and softly brushed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss and he quickly cupped both of her cheeks with his palms, effectively deepening it. she wrapped her arms around his waist. She gasped a little when she felt his tongue, but she parted her lips to grant him access which he greedily took.

The kiss lasted another few minutes, Ned pulled away first. He gazed at her, grinning like a madman, his hands still holding her face. She returned his grin, though hers was shakier, she clutched the sides of his tunic with trembling fingers.

"You go, I'm starved." She said to him.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers before going to unlatch the cabin door and close it behind him.

She felt the boat rock back and forth suddenly and grasped the bedpost to ease herself.

It took three breaths for her to calm herself and settle her stomach.

She couldn't wait to be on dry land.

* * *

Melinda met Jim with a clumsy kiss as he woke, rubbing his eyes as his smile only grew.

"What do you think about having a child?" He brushed his thumb across her cheek and pecked her lips once more.

"We can't do that," she whispered, halfheartedly trying to move out of his grasp, but she still clutched at his check, his palms still held her cheeks. "We can't afford to do that, not now. Not when we need to move quickly after Ned and Katherine. They arrive in Scotland soon, anytime this week."

Jim's smile fell as he gazed at her silently. Her eyes were beginning to water.

"Do you want this?" He asked.

"What?" She furrowed her brow

"This. Us. Do you want this? To be with me?" He froze while he waited for her answer. "Did I rush your decision when we rekindled?"

"Jim I said yes and I do. I made my commitment to you, I love you," she murmured, blinking back tears. "We just can't make a decision like this when we are in a situation like this. We need to be stable."

"It's alright, Melinda, really. I understand." He didn't look at her as he spoke. "Let's forget this talk ever happened." He pulled himself up his bed and walked toward his drawers. "We need to eat and go speak to Charles this morning. He'll need convincing before he lets us leave."

"Jim," she reached for his arm. "We need to talk about this."

He looked at her fingers curled halfway around his bicep before he met her gaze.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said.

"Of course there is. You're upset with me," she sniffed as she attempted to control her tears. "This isn't easy for me, you know? Do you think I want to put our life on hold? But this is for my little sister, and if I need to wait to have children with you to keep her safe and near, then I will do that."

"Not easy for you?" He gawked at her. "Not easy for you?" he repeated, his unusually harsh tone making her flinch and take a step back from him. He sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "for losing my temper."

"No, it's alright," she muttered dully as she stared at the floor.

"It's not," he continued, motioning for her to come to him as he sat down on the bed and she complied, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for raising my voice." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and lingered to smell the scent of her once he stood. "Now come dress, we need to get moving and speak to Lord Charles about our adventure for a new life."

She nodded and got out of the bed, going to meet him with another kiss that he only half appreciated before he turned to his drawers to find something to wear.

* * *

Ned grasped their bag as he walked off the boat, setting them down to help Katherine off the boat.

"What is that Jim said in his letter?" She said as they walked down the dock toward the main street that filled with vendors.

"He squared away some land for us and a small cottage to live in." He explained. "He gave me specific instructions on how to get there. You'll need to show me how to put together a farm." Katherine grasped his arm as they walked down the dirt road. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit faint. I'm betting from not being on dry land in so long," she laughed uneasily. "It's been almost two months."

He smiled at her, letting her lean on him for support as they walked.

"I'll just need to buy a horse for us," he said softly.

"Oh, well I can show you where to get one for a lower price." She said glancing around the vendors. "There, see that man? He'll sell you one for twelve shillings I'm sure."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I'm a businessman's daughter," she mocked her father's voice. "Here, I'll fetch it for cheaper I bet." She adjusted the bodice of her dress to push her breasts up more. "Come on silly, learn the commoner game."

"You're so spontaneous," he chuckled and fetched the money for her. "I'm shocked."

"These are the secrets I hold," she grinned and bounced off, set off to get their horse.

She watched as Katherine teased the man with her pretty smile and grasped his arm before he grinned and pulled her along with him toward an open door which he lead a horse out of and took some money for her.

The man counted seven coins as she kissed his cheek and lead the horse away with a grin to him.

"Told you I could get it cheaper," she grinned and tucked the money in his pocket. "Come on, hop up."

Ned straddled the horse and she settled the bag on lap before pulling herself up behind him, pressing a kiss to his neck as they rode off toward the countryside.

"I'm glad I can finally see all your sides to your personality now that we are free," he called to her as hey rode past a few farmsteads.

"Me too," she whispered as she rested her head on his back.

* * *

"I think he's getting tired," Katherine spoke quietly for fear she was wrong.

"I think you're right," he answered, daring to slow their pace.

Their horse was tiring, they had been running at breakneck sped for awhile now. Their slowed pace allowed her to loosen her grip around his waist as she sat behind him on the horse.

He looked down at her hands now hanging loosely at his sides.

Ned brought his gaze back to the trees in front of them. They were cutting their own path through the woods.

"I'm just," he paused, clearly searching for the right word, "exhausted."

"And you think I'm not?" She laughed. "My whole body aches. My breasts are so sore and I need to just sleep for a million years."

He suddenly steered the horse into a particularly thick set of trees and stopped them there. He hopped down and held his hand to help Katherine climb down as well, which she did. He gazed at her intently.

"Are you peckish?" He asked.

"No," she settled against the tree. "I'm alright. You eat."

"I have been thinking, maybe it isn't the boat's effects that are upon you. What if your with child?" He said softly. "I have a feeling, a gut feeling, that there's something about you that's different. I've seen sickness after being at the sea... " he trailed, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"You think?" She whispered.

She brought her startled eyes to his when he crooked his finger beneath her chin and turned her face towards him.

"I have hope," he smiled.

Katherine brought her lips to his and kissed him, a kiss he returned until she pulled away.

"I do too," she told him with a smile.

He grasped her hand in his. It began to rain softly.

"Come, we're almost there. If Jim's directions are correct, we should be there within the hour." He helped her back on the horse before he took his place in front of her once more. "We need to be there before this storm becomes more than we can handle."

* * *

The rain was falling in cold sheets, they knew they had to stop soon, but they came to a clearing and Ned chuckled.

"Look! There it is," he rubbed the horse's belly. "Come on boy, we're almost there."

The horse took off and they rode to the cottage, Ned hopped off with the bag and tossed it through the door way after opening it.

Katherine made her way down and rubbed the horse's belly.

"You were so good today," she cooed and reached in her pocket to give him an apple that she'd bought in one of the villages they'd passed through. "Such a good boy."

She tied him to the post and made sure he was covered by the roof before going to Ned.

"It's got more than enough space," she said as she want to step inside, but he stopped her. "What?"

"I must carry you," he grinned. "It's tradition."

She shrugged and let him pick her up, not minding that they were thoroughly drenched now as he stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"We'll have to build a barn, but I built the last one with my father back home when a storm knocked it down." She explained. "And we'll need some more furniture. There's enough for now and that's a plenty big fireplace." She looked around. "Three rooms, how stupendous."

"Enough room for bundles of children," he grinned.

"Definitely," she kissed him before going toward the biggest room. "This is ours."

"That bed looks so comfortable," he gasped.

"It's certainly nothing you've slept on at the manor." She chuckled.

"It's a bed," he launched himself toward it and laid down. "Oh it's so nice."

"You're sopping wet!" She gasped. "Ned, get off there this instance."

He chuckled and stood up, stripping down.

"Now can I?" He grinned, watching the way she smirked at him.

"After you untie my laces..." She motioned for him to come closer. "Then we can try out this bed."

"Oh yes," he ran to her and turned her around, pressing a kiss to her neck and nibbling at her jaw. "I like that plan."

He quickly untied her laces and shed the dress from her body, leaving them to their bare forms and that was just the way they liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's been a whole month! I'm so sorry... my life has just been so hectic with school and some family issues. Well I'm starting to get back on track again :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda had spent the whole morning in the cabin, she had even braided her hair once awoken by the slapping of the sea against the side of the ship. Even after a whole two months of sleeping in a cabin below deck, she hadn't gotten used to it. She never would, she just knew.

She sat beside the small window in a plush chair that was bolted to the floor, waiting, searching for something to take her mind off her sister.

But she'd persevere to see Katherine, because it had been almost six months since they had gotten a letter, when they boarded the boat, about how they were doing. And all that letter had been was that they were settled in Scotland and life was looking up. So much could happen in eight whole months, but when Charles closed off all mail she knew he was suspicious of them, but finally let them go.

To say Melinda missed her sister was the least of it all.

She searched the sea for anything, for a sign of land, as though she'd see her sister waiting there waving. There was land, but nothing reachable until morning and she knew it was in fact Scotland, and she could wait.

Just then Jim entered, startling her as he slammed the door and bolted it behind him. He had gone to fetch them some food, which Melinda was grateful for, but could only bring herself to pick at. She was sick of porridge.

Jim sat at a chair across from her and he opened the porthole, letting the sea air refresh Melinda's senses.

"It was all that was left," he said. "You can have some of this egg. I don't mind porridge."

"Thank you," she smiled at him and grabbed her orange, knowing that she'd rather not get sick, and then scooped up a bite of his eggs.

She peeled the orange and relaxed against the back of the chair, enjoying the feel of the cool sea air on her face.

She loved the smell of the water, always had.

Once she couldn't bring herself to eat any more, she stood, going to unbolt the door.

"Where are you going, Melinda?" He asked as he closed the porthole, sealing it as water splashed up the side of the boat. "Sit, eat. Please."

"I've been cooped inside here for too long," she protested. "I need a breath of air."

"You aren't dressed," he laughed.

She looked down at her outfit; she was still wearing her nightgown. The heat from this airless cabin made it fitted to her body, showing off the narrow waist and ample bosom, the only thing her mother had given her.

"Oh," she giggled. "I mean, I guess fresh air could wait."

"Can it?" He asked, setting his empty bowl on the bolted down chest with her half-touched plate.

"Shh," she silenced him. "There will be plenty of fresh air, in an hour," she whispered seductively, cupping him as she straddled his lap. "I want you. Please." His teeth clamped down as she slipped her hand inside his trousers and began to pump him up and down experimentally. His eyelids grew heavy, and his face was awash in ecstasy with each stroke of her soft hand. "What are we waiting for?"

In response, Jim scooped her into his arms. It felt romantic and feminine to be held in such a way again, and he carried her as easily as if she was a sack of flour.

At this angle, she had the perfect vantage to trail her lips up his neck and her mouth mapped the skin, pressing heated kisses along his jaw. She could feel his pulse thrumming beneath her tongue when it dipped under the bone there.

He moved swiftly through their small steerage and reached their bed in no time. He set her down gently and gave her a lusty smile. Her stomach twisted in anticipation, and a shudder ran through her with the intensity of his gaze.

His fingers closed around her braid and he twirled the plait around his hand. The sensation raised the hair on the back of her neck and slithered down her spine.

"You're overdressed," he whispered, dropping his hands to her waist to tug the laces of her nightgown free.

She gave him a coy smile, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth as she raised her arms and he slowly and deliberately pulled the nightgown from her body as soon as it was loose enough to overhead. The cool air puckered her rosy nipples and her breasts tingled before the warm wetness of Jim's mouth covered one tight bud, his tongue flattening it to circle it again and again. She whimpered and clutched at his black locks insistently, molten heat spreading through her.

He lavished her other breast with the same attention before cupping them both in his hands while his tongue traced a lazy path down between her ribs and past her belly. He kept his eyes focused on her much of the time; the reverent look that he gave made her feel so beautiful. His mouth was the brush, and she was his canvas.

He shed the rest of his clothes and moved above her again.

Making love was a whole different experience on a bed in a room that rocked with the sway of waves—their movements had to be slow and deliberate. The reminder excited her more.

"I want to try something," he murmured huskily, nipping her earlobe with his teeth before sitting back on his haunches and studying her carefully.

The room swayed slightly with the movement of the sea.

The hungry look in his eyes lit a fire in her belly.

"Okay," she breathed, sitting up. "What would like to try?"

"Uh uh," he scolded, gently pushing her back against the starched sheets. "Trust me."

Her stomach flipped uncertainly but her nerves sizzled expectantly. Still, nothing could prepare her for the shock that jolted through her when he coaxed her legs apart and lowered his face towards her most private area.

"James," she squealed, struggling to sit up again.

He glanced up at her, eyes half-lidded, heavy with desire and shook his head more purposefully this time. One strong hand traversed up her thigh and settled on her belly to hold her down.

"Trust me. Please?" He asked.

"Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Jim's warm breath ghosted over her, increasing the heat between her legs, and she cried out pleasurably and her eyes flew open as an unfamiliar sensation swept over her. He flashed me a wolfish smile and he gasped as she watched him drag his tongue up the length of her.

She only heard rumors of men who did this, who would use their mouth on a woman _down there_. Jim had only used his fingers on her there so far, but now...

"Oh my god," she trembled. "What are you doing?"

With another languid lick of his tongue, she arched off the hammock and bit her lip to keep from screaming. His tongue swirled around the damp heat, circling the fleshy kernel, and the feeling that began to overwhelm her was indescribable.

She closed her eyes again and reached her hands down to fist into his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp as he began to increase the speed of his ministrations. Suddenly, he latched onto her and sucked greedily and she lost her breath somewhere between her lungs and her throat.

All that escaped was a strangled moan.

She thrashed from side to side, fighting against Jim's steadying hands. She moaned again, and Jim responded with one of his own, which vibrates against her and intensified the sensations his mouth was creating.

He pressed his tongue insistently against the bundle of nerves he had been attacking and she came apart, ebbs of pleasure rolling through her and flooding her vision with bursts of color. She panted his name, chanting it over and over again as his tongue slowed to tender, leisurely licks.

Her body finally stopped shuddering and when she opened her eyes—it took some effort—he was smiling at her like a cat who swallowed a mouse whole.

"You enjoyed that," he smirked.

"Yes, God, yes." Her chest heaved as she struggled to regain her breath and she blushed furiously. "I cannot believe you just did that. Where did you learn that?"

"I told you when we first rekindled that some have said I am very skilled at what I do," he straddled her. "I enjoy doing it, my wife, and I am going to do it again." He pressed a kiss to my mouth. "I will do it whenever you want." He said slyly, leaning down to capture her lips fully.

He tasted tangy and she realized, shockingly, that he tasted of her. Her blush deepened at the recognition.

"I guess I am going to have to learn a few things on my own if I am to keep up with you," she mumbled against his mouth.

"That would be a treat, dear." He smiled down at her while he adjusted himself and entered her slowly, deliciously, filling her as he intertwined their fingers above her head. "We shall learn together, my love," he whispered, eyes riveted to mine. "We have all the time in the world now."

* * *

It had been about half a day since Ned had left to go to get supplies in nearest village, and the silence she had been left in, was deafening.

She was seated in the yard a top a blanket with a bit of food, under the warm sun, something she had never been able to enjoy before. Her belly was impossibly large and according to her knowledge from watching her mother carry Kenna, sitting a bit lower than it should be.

As she sat there, mind running wild with speculations of what the people she loved could be up to at the moment, whilst she simply wasted away, in the meantime this tiny person inside her hijacked her entire being, she felt bloated, uncomfortable and tired, her limbs were so heavy and she could barely breathe when laying on her back, the skin over her breasts felt stretched out thin, tender to the touch and discolored, she was suddenly happy Ned could not see her, because she favored a hippopotamus walking on hind legs and knew for a fact she was not an appealing sight at the moment.

She could hear the sound of something from the road.

This house was not by any means close to a populated area, and she was thankful. It stood alone nestled in between open fields, on a partially paved road, leading to another road and another that lead to the main road towards the village, so it was unlikely that if there was something worth celebrating in town, the enthusiasm would spill all the way out there.

There were two horses.

Ned?

She cast a hand above her eyes and squinted as the horses came closer.

Soon they were close enough and she watched as Ned hopped down.

"Look who I found roaming about in the village," Ned called as he grasped the horses and walked them toward her.

She noticed a couple behind him, moving apprehensively, nervously.

There was no one here in Scotland, no one that Ned would bring home.

She sprang to her feet as quickly as she could and noticed the woman run forth.

"Katherine!" Melinda yelled and stopped before her, grasping her face. "You're so far along!"

"I'm huge," she cried. "I missed you so much and I can't even properly hug you."

They hugged as tightly as they could and she brought them inside.

"There is a room over there for you," she explained. "Ned, you'll have to get started on a cottage for them with Jim."

"Yes, I've been gathering supplies for weeks." Ned grinned. "Come see, Jim?"

"You did good with him. You turned him into a farmer," Melinda smiled at her sister. "I was worried."

"I can do anything if I put my mind to it," she said. "I missed you more than anything back home."

"You've dropped," Melinda touched her sister's swollen stomach and looked at her. "Please tell me you've prepared?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm so thankful you'll be here for this... I didn't know how I was gonna have Ned do this with me."

"We came just in time," Melinda nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ahhh we're here! Final chapter of this AU *tears up* Enjoy! xx**

* * *

The next day had started off odd.

Katherine didn't sleep well the night before and the baby hadn't kicked all day.

They'd had lunch, Ned had gone out for his usual trek around to check the crops and make sure the perimeter was secure and Katherine decided to take a small rest add relax, but it was anything but that. Katherine laid smack in the middle of her and Ned's bed, curled up in a tight ball, her face contorting uncharacteristically for her and lose tendrils of hair sticking to her sweaty neck and forehead.

She couldn't breathe or move correctly.

This wasn't supposed to happen yet. This was too early.

The door opened and Melinda appeared with a cup of water.

"Katherine," she muttered. "Are you okay?"

"No," she cried. "Something's wrong."

"Katherine, breathe." Melinda said softly, placing a gentle hand on the girl's back feeling her soaked-through nightgown. "Just breathe... its going to be a while. Your baby is coming."

"No," she whispered. "Ned isn't here... he has to be here. I'm not having this baby without him."

"I'll have Jim go fetch him," Melinda touched her head and then pressed a rag there to help calm her fever. "Everything is going to be okay. Just breathe... in and out."

Katherine blinked turning to see who had touched to her as if noticing for the first time that someone had come into her room.

"Oh... Melinda... yes I know..." She said with a faint smile that begged to differ. "I'm not stup-" Her words cut off suddenly as she clenched her teeth and her whole body stiffened, she let out a choked whine, before relaxing. "I am alright... Really... Stomach must have disagreed with something from supper, Melinda, please." She begged with a smile and a lot of fear in her eyes she was trying to hide with no avail.

"I'm not going anywhere," Melinda dabbed her forehead with a rag.

Katherine was about to protest when another one of those uncomfortable pains came. She cried out loudly and almost forgot how to breathe as she looked at her sister, who carefully watched her. The pain itself was not so bad, but the tightness across her stomach, though, was another story altogether; she was too late to argue with her sister.

She groaned, because she knew that everyone was going to make a big deal out of this, for no reason, this baby still had a few weeks to simmer before it was time. She placed a hand over her now relax stomach and spoke softly to the person in there.

"Hi, there little one... Um... I just wanted to kindly ask you to... you know, settle down? There is no reason whatsoever to be rushing your arrival, I much rather you stayed put where you are a bit longer... It is safer where you are..." She pleaded. "I am not ready to be a mother just yet... could you please just, go to sleep?"

"Katherine, you're going to be a brilliant mother." Melinda smiled.

"You don't know that," she sighed.

"I know you'll give him or her a better life then you had and that's pretty good," Melinda explained.

* * *

Katherine had fallen asleep after Melinda made her drink a cup of chamomile tea, sweetened with half a spoon of honey and half a spoon of some syrup Jim had made. He was good with those things, with helping people. He had that gift, just like his mother did or so he says.

It was enough to make her eyelids droop and her body feel heavy and soon she was having the loveliest dream, she saw her children dancing and singing in a pretty meadow, she saw Ned smiling and his arms full with his children, her dream she been napping under a quiet, lovely, sturdy willow tree, but her family came to wake her because it was time now... she shot up like a cork out of a bottle of champagne, the pain sharp and unbearable, the skin around her swollen belly tight and tense, she noticed candles had been lit all over the place.

Jim was next to her, the biggest grin on his face.

By now it was pretty clear she was in labor, and there was no way to stop it. She felt the panic rising like a tidal wave, but Jim wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"This is happening," Jim gasped. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Oh, good, you are awake." Katherine's face turned to see Melinda walk in with a bucket and a few towels on her arms. "I'll be able to check your progress, a lot much easier now that you are awake."

"Please tell me you know what you're doing Melinda," she whined.

"I brought Kenna out safely, didn't I?" Melinda laughed.

"Yes," she whispered and touched her belly, yelling out.

"Now lay flat on your back and bring your legs up, feet on the mattress, please..." As Katherine moved to comply, she felt a rush of wetness come out of her, almost like her bladder had completely emptied, "Huh... Well, I guess we are closer than I thought then!" Said Melinda as she made eye contact with her sister and she was surprised to see a glint of joy in there.

"I-I do not understand..." Katherine whispered, tearing up again.

"Nonsense!" Melinda said. "Your water just broke, honey. It is a good thing, completely normal! Let me just check how the process is coming along."

"But... It is too early for this child to come out!" She snapped, her sister only gave her a sharp look before dipping her hands into the water and then drying them off. "Ned isn't here! He's still in the village."

"Really it is not, darling. Babies can be born a few weeks past or earlier than usual, and it is alright, babies have the uncanny ability to arrive when they are perfectly ready, not a minute more, not a minute less." Melinda explained.

"Right now, I need to concentrate on keeping this child inside of me, because I am not ready... I cannot let this god-awful world have my baby..." She panted. "Not right now when everything is still so frightening, not ever! This child needs to stay inside of me, were it is protected!

The scared girl in front of her older sister did not look like a eighteen year old woman, she looked all but ten, a reminder to when she'd come to her room begging for the pain to stop, for her to stop their father. It broke her heart seeing the despair in her sister's eyes, Katherine had always been so resourceful and sure of herself, this version of herself was new to her, she sighed and her features softened.

"Oh, Katherine... It will be alright!" She held her child's tear streaked face in her hands lovingly, "This child is ready to come meet you in person, and it will be safe as long as you have your arms around him or her... You will see!"

When Katherine had finally calmed, her sister instructed her to lay back and relaxed.

Moments later, Melinda announced that she was close, but that there was still a bit of time, so she moved her to her feet and changed the sheets on the bed, although she did not see a point to it, the sheets were about to be ruined with afterbirth in a few hours time, she had seen it enough to know, from when her mother served as a midwife when she was a young child.

Melinda ordered her to get up and walk a bit, claiming it would help things along, she made her drink some water and when the pains came back, she sat on a chair next to her, placing one hand on her pregnant stomach, another one taking her pulse while counting God-knew-what under her breath.

There was a commotion somewhere in the distance, but the pain was so much worse now than three hours earlier and Katherine could not even begin to focus on anything outside the pain.

"Alright, you are doing great! Everything is getting closer together which is very good, I think you could go back to bed if you so prefer it," Melinda said softly.

She nodded and made her way to the bed, lying down carefully and trying to get as comfortable as she could.

Katherine then opened her mouth to answer, but her response died in her lips, unimportant and forgotten, when the door to her chamber flew open with a bang, and in rushed a windswept Ned, riding cloaked hanging haphazardly over his shoulders as he struggled to pull it away from his body, a look of utter panic covered his whole face, eyes wide and frantic, he did not spare anybody a word but walked straight up to Katherine and stopped dead in his tracks scarcely ten inches in front of her. Penetrating green gaze fixed only on her because right then she was the only person that mattered or even existed in his world. His mouth opened forming words that would not come out, and finally, finally, he grabbed her face greedily, in leather-glove clad hands and kissed her lips maddeningly until she had to push on his chest when she felt the lack of breathable air.

"You are absolutely breathtaking!" He whispered against her open lips, green eyes staring hazily into brown , she took into her mouth all the air she could. "I have never seen a creature as gorgeous as you are right in this moment!" he declared with a hitch in his voice, forehead resting against her own sweaty one.

"What a liar you are!" She breathed back curling her fingers around his hands that still held her face closed to his, "I am sweating like a pig, am as round as a hot air balloon, my hair is a mess of tangles and knots so big it will soon fall under rat's nest category, and do not get me started on my feet..." She said softly, brokenly, a trail of tears made their way down her chin from the relief of having him finally here.

"And what is wrong with your feet, my love?" He asked as softly as she spoke to him, his thumbs wiping her face tenderly.

"I cannot see them!" She busted out in sobs while wailing her answer pitifully. He gave her a watery laugh of his own, placed a kiss on her damped temple and pulled her into his arms tightly, but she continued swatting a hand slapping his bicep weakly "I am serious! I have not seen the tips of my toes over my belly in months! I am so disgusting... I know that's why you do not want me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" He asked pulling away from her, his hand still stroking her cheek, a creased in the middle of his forehead. "I'll always want you."

Finally Melinda cut into the lovers exchange, returning them back to the present.

"I have baby wanting to exit my sister and I don't think she can do that with you constantly kissing her," Melinda suggested. "I think it would be wise that you sit down and hold her hand because there isn't much time left. You got here just in time." Melinda paced back and forth in and aggravated matter of fact tone, rolling her eyes in a very Katherine-like fashion before Jim entered with blankets. "Finally! You took long enough."

Katherine, still in Ned's arms, was about to ask if she could have another drink of water when another contraction ripped through her. One that left her screaming in pain as she grasped Ned tightly. This, made him panic of course; Melinda calmly instructed him to kneel down before the bed and allowed him enough time to shed his gloves, cloak and riding jacket before proceeding to give him a thorough report on Katherine's condition, they decided not to call in the physician after Katherine had fought them all about it, after all, her sister was perfectly capable to do this and she could handle bringing her own niece of nephew into the world!

Another hour or so passed, where contractions got closer together and the pain intensified; in between bouts of clarity, Katherine had seen Jim pace the room nervously, promising that he could be there for Katherine as well even if he was just as nervous Katherine herself. Ned sat on a chair next to the bed holding Katherine's hand the whole time, he would try to fan her sticky sweaty skin, he had been wiping her forehead with cold damped rags. He kissed her knuckles, and temple and hair so many times she had lost count. He would tell her stories just about everything to keep her distracted.

"Oh... You will appreciate this last bit of gossip as much as I did!" He said confidently with a smirk on his lips, she looked up at him expectantly, panting as the aftershocks of her last contraction faded away, "So, you know Old Man Harold a few miles ride down the road, he has finally stopped being a gigantic idiot and popped the question to the baker's daughter!" The smile in his voice was unmistakable.

"No way! When? Why now?" She smiled at him, and for the moment, it was a real smile.

"Well, you remember Mr. Latier had been so very taken with Johanna? They had been sharing correspondence, Harold finally got fed up when she received this ridiculous amount of presents and a poem signed by the inventor, William Latier,"

"The young man just dropped on one knee right then and there, in front of everyone, and in true Harold not-so-romantic fashion, basically grunted his proposal!" Ned exclaimed. "I think it was rather entertaining."

"Oh heavens! This is so funny... How did Johanna respond?" asked Katherine eagerly, not just because she would latch on to anything that kept her mind from the impending ordeal of having to push a human being out of her body, but because she'd grown rather close to Johanna down at the bakery in the village.

"She accepted of course. No surprise there really... it was the manner in which she delivered her answer that was... peculiarly out of character for her." Ned chuckled.

Melinda checked the progress once more and smiled.

"Well dear sister, it seems that your body is ready to bring your child forward! If you feel the need to push with the next few contractions go right ahead," her sister told her with a sweet smile while giving her knee a reassuring squeeze; Katherine tensed up at her words, Ned seeing the fear in her eyes kissed her temple once more, and showing a bravery he could only fake for her sake, opened his mouth to whisper encouragement into her ear, but another painful contraction stopped his efforts. "Katherine, push... Now!"

Katherine grunted in pain, as she complained that her hipbones and lower back were on fire, "It is like they are slowly being ripped apart!" She muttered through gritted teeth when the pain finally let up, then she faintly said "My back feels so tired... Will this be over soon? I want to go to sleep now." She said pitifully.

"It will be over soon, and then we will get to meet our little blessing!" Ned smiled at her with love pouring from his excited green eyes, twinkling with moisten joy; she wanted to believe him, but the pain came back much too quick and her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the circulation out of his hand with her own, nails digging into his flesh, he did not complain about it, just bite down on his lower lip and shared in her pain as much as he could.

"I want this to stop! This child needs to get the fuck out! NOW!" She raged. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" Ned looked at Melinda with very wide eyes, nervousness and surprise at the outburst written all over his face, it was not like her to speak this way. Another grunt from her and this time she gritted out, "Ned Banks, since you put me in this position it is your responsibility to keep entertained me from this pain... aargh... so distract me! Or you will never, ever get to touch me even chastely again!" Another grunt, her eyes shut tightly, finally resuming a calmer breathing pattern, "What did Johanna say to Harold that was so damned out of her character? Finish your story or so help me God I will never let you into this bed again!" she spat digging her nails into his arm.

"Oh!" He chuckled a bit, a little embarrassingly from Katherine's clear reference to their intimacy, he massaged her fingers out of his flesh and spoke still smiling "Her response was quite funny. She said and I quote: 'It is high time that you finally grew a courageous bone in your spine! I was getting tired of entertaining myself during lonely nights!' It was so dry and haughty... It was the most romantic thing I have ever seen of them!"

Katherine wanted to laugh but she could not.

On her next contraction, she bared her teeth and pushed with all her might, "I see the head!" shouted Melinda excitedly. "You are doing amazing!"

Melinda shot at Katherine from her spot between her propped up and wide open legs, she panted and gasped for air collecting her strength for the next one.

Ned had lost most his clothing by now, only sitting on a thin white shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his elbows, dark trousers and riding boots, had perched on the mattress across the bed's headboard, so Katherine's head and upper back could rest on his chest, and both her hands could grasp onto either his arm or his leg. He was not comfortable in this position, but he really could care less, the love of his life was about to give him the greatest gift of all, a child.

"You can do this," Ned whispered as he kissed her cheek and dabbed the sweat from her face.

"Alright, deep breaths, you are doing wonderful. I think this baby will be out fairly easily, just a few more pushes... I am going to be a aunt!" Melinda broke her veneer of professionalism as she squealed in excitement.

Katherine found it rather cheerful that her sister was practically bouncing and clapping her hands, but it was hard to smile while she felt her body was being ripped apart.

As if on cue, another sharp pain hit her full force, and she actually yelled all kinds of expletives both at her sister for being so cheerful and at Ned for getting her pregnant in this world of suffering. When Ned's startled eyes found Melinda, she shrugged nonchalantly,

"I've heard worse," Melinda said almost as if it was normal to have her own sister scream profanity at her, "Part of the job. I am sure, you've seen how people are, when someone they love is in pain... woman in labor are no much different."

On the next contraction, Katherine pushed with all her might and her nails drew droplets of blood from Ned's arm, vaguely feeling remorse for drawing pain from him. But with no time to dwell on it, another contraction, another push, another round of abusive language directed at every person in the room.

"Yes! A couple more pushes and it will be all done, the crown is out already, it will not take long for the rest of the baby's body to clear!" Informed Melinda with a wide toothy smile, her eyes danced between her sister's and Ned's.

"You hear that? In a matter of minutes, we will have our baby in our arms! Is it not exciting?" He whispered in her ear, she could feel his giddiness, his longing, his pure excitement. She hated it!

"No! It is NOT exciting! Not for me... I will go through all this pain and work and what are you going through" Her eyes filled with angry tears as her fears spilled all out in the open.

"Katherine, you listen to me right now," He held her face roughly in his hands and turned it so she had no other option than to stare into his determined, serious eyes, "I know you are frightened, and I know the future seems uncertain from where you stand, but, we have worked to ensure everything works out alright for us and for our child. I swore to you I would make it safe for you and our child and that I would take care of you with my own life... Trust me when I say, everything is going to be alright! Could you do that for me?" He spoke firmly and waited for her to nod her assent, he studied her face for a moment longer, and then kissed her lips tenderly "I love you, Katherine, please believe that." He begged against her lips, and she gave a small sob followed by another nod, she had no doubts about his love for her.

There was a time when she did in fact doubt him, but now those were distant memories.

Beyond them, Melinda was practically singing orders to Jim, who complied to every thing she ordered and brought her everything needed.

Another violent contraction hit the mother-to-be. She buried her face into Ned's neck, and after a very hard push and a lot of gasping and grunting and Melinda's urgent prompting and coaching, the pain was magically gone with one last screech of pain from Katherine... Suddenly, the room was filled with a shrill cry uttered by brand new lungs assaulted with fresh air for the very first time.

"You have a beautiful baby girl," Melinda cheered as she grasped the naked child and wrapped her in a blanket immediately and passed her to Ned's shaking arms. "A healthy, strong, beautiful child, Katherine."

Ned sat in the bed with Katherine, his back resting on the unforgiving wooded headboard, legs twisted together and extended alongside her full length, their daughter wrapped in blankets sat with her tiny body on his forearms while his hands gently cupped her fragile little head... To his own eyes, his hands looked disproportionately big around such a delicate thing, he could not stop smiling down at his child, it mattered not that the babe was sound asleep and completely unaware of the man holding her in his arms gazing down at her like she was the most beautiful treasure in the world, he swore right then his hands would always protect her.

This was his child. Their daughter.

He met Katherine with a wet and needy kiss before letting her lay her on her chest.

Katherine was exhausted but also jittery, when the baby was finally pushed all the way out of her womb and into the world, she felt like her life had left her body with her, when she heard the high pitch of brand new lungs tasting the air for the very first time, she felt all the fears she had forgotten during the exertion of labor, crushed her, and when her mother announced the child to be a girl, she almost fainted with worry... None of that mattered when her mother placed the newborn on her heaving chest, still screaming and squirming from the harshness of the new world around her, Katherine gingerly touched the angry, looking infant, with her wrinkly body and goop covered pink skin, Ned's hands uncharacteristically shaky, hovering over the baby, a sob rumbled in his chest and Katherine finally mustered up some courage to gently scoop the little thing in her arms.

The infant's impossibly tiny hand closed around her finger surprising her, and on instinct, the little scrunchy face rubbed against her chest rutting around with a seeking open mouth, Melinda cleaned her hands hastily, and came up to them making quick work of the ties keeping Katherine's nightgown closed liberating her breasts as the little girl opened her tiny mouth very wide and finally the child found that which she had been searching for and latched unto her mother's pert nipple, her sobs joined Ned's as he cried in awe.

"She is perfect!" Katherine wholeheartedly whispered, and leaned back on his chest heavily. He encircled them both in his warm embrace and kissing her temple in gratitude.

"All you," he muttered. "All from you."

"I love you," she cried. "So much Ned... thank you."

"Of course, my love." He whispered.


End file.
